The Legend of the Blue Blur
by Yasmine155
Summary: Sonic was just a human 15 year old boy who went to High school with his friends, his brother and sister, and his enemies. But when he gets caught in a freaky accident with a chaos emerald and changes into a super fast blue hedgehog and a mad scientist wants world domination, will he and his friends be able to stop him and save the world? Read more to find out.
1. ch1: Meet the Sonic Gang

**The Legend of the Blue Blur**

**This my first fanfic and if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Chapter one: Meet the Sonic gang**

"Sonic, Sssssooooonnniiiiccc?"

"That's not gonna wake him up sis."

"But this will. Sonic, Amy's here."

The fifteen year old boy immediately shot his eyes open and pounced up.

"Ahhh, Amy please don't hurt me! Huh?" He screamed.

Sonic turned his head towards his two younger sibilings who were on the floor laughing. Sonic felt embarrassed and at the same time, annoyed.

"Manic! Sonia! Not cool!" He shouted. But his sibilings kept on going until they finally stopped. It was then Manic finally decided to speak up.

"Sorry bro, but your face was priceless." He confessed.

"Now come on or we'll be late for school." Sonia demand.

"And try not to forget about your stuff again bro." Manic mentioned as he and Sonia walked out of Sonic's room.

"I won't, geez." Sonic muttered.

Sonic was a fifteen year old boy who had blue spiky hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His shoes were red with a white strip covering the middle followed by a golden buckle. Right now he had to grab his book bag and jet out of the house or he would miss the bus. Being the fastest person on the track team, possibly the fastest in the school, Sonic zoomed out of his room and down stairs and stopped in the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"Lets see, grapes, no. Toast, no. Well, I don't have time to eat a Chili dog, shoot.

"Sonic, why are you still here, you'll miss the bus." spoke a familiar voice.

Sonic whipped his head around to see his mother, Aleena. Aleena was a grown woman who had purple hair and emerald green eyes just like Sonic. Right now she was wearing a white robe.

"Mom, I didn't see ya there. Well I'm in a hurry and don't worry I'm miss the bus. Just trying to grab something for breakfast." Sonic replied.

"Why don't yo just take an apple to go sweetie." Aleena suggested.

"Great idea mom, seeya later." Sonic exclaimed as he snatched an apple from the refrigerator and zoomed out of the front door."

"Kids, what are you going to do with them nowadays?" Aleena questioned herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Sonic had just made it to the bus stop where he was greeted by his siblings and friends. His first sibling was Sonia. Sonia was his younger sister, but she was still fifteen and out of all three siblings, she was the responsible one. She had orchid colored spiky hair, not to mention one bang almost covering one of her eyes and pink eyes. She wore a white dress with some parts of it red and a red belt around the waist. She also wore red bracelets and her boots were mainly white and red.

Manic was next, he was Sonic's younger brother and was also fifteen and was known for being a theif out of the whole gang. He had green messy, spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a orange vest and no shirt, and also a pair of blue jeans with holes in them. Just like for his sister Sonia, Manic wore black bracelets with metal spikes attached to them and his shoes were half red and half white with two shoe laces attached to the white part of the shoe.

Sonic's best friend Miles Prower was the second youngest of the gang, but everyone called him by his nickname Tails, because of his two fake tails wrapped his waist. Tails was a eight year old boy who goes to a high school with the rest of his friends. Since he has an IQ of 300, he was accepted into the school. Tails had orange yellow hair and ocean blue eyes just like Manic. He wore an orange yellow jacket, a white Tshirt, and orange yellow shorts. His shoes were half red and half white.

Knuckles was the strongest of the gang. Known for his short temper, you didn't want to mess with this hot headed boy. Knuckles was a sixteen year old boy who had red hair and violet eyes. He wore a red long sleeve shirt with a half moon crest on his chest, and green ripped pants. His shoes were just like Sonic's but his strip was yellow and on top of the shoes were covered with metal legoes and had no buckles.

Amy Rose was Sonic's fan girl in the gang and claimed to be his self proclaimed girlfriend. She was a twelve year old girl who had pink hair and jade green eyes. She wore a short red dress with a white turtle neck and the bottom had a white line. She wore bracelets just like Sonia but they were golden and her boots were red with a white line straight down the middle.

Cream was the youngest of the gang, she was also the most cutest girl in the gang. Cream was accepted into the high school for winning the cuty fair ever since she was a baby. Cream was a six year old girl who had cream colored hair, long two pigtails that go past the shoulder with orange tips, and caremel brown eyes. She wore an orange dress with a white collar and a baby blue duel flap tie that goes a little bit pass her knees. Her shoes were yellow and orange.

Rouge was the spy in the group because she always spied on anyone she could. She was an eighteen year old girl who had white hair and aqua colored eyes. She wore a black jumpsuit with a huge pink heat in the middle of the chest. She had pink wrist bands and white boots with a giant pink heart at the end of each boot.

Shadow was the second fastest in the group. He and Sonic had a rivalry ever since kindergarten, but over the years they've grown into friends. Shadows was a fifteen year old boy who had black hair with red streaks and crimson red eyes. He wore a black jacket with red streaks on it, a white Tshirt, and a pair of black jeans with red streaks on it. He had golden bracelets with black and red wrist bands and his shoes were mainly white with the middle black and the bottom were red.

Espio was the so called ninja of the gang because he was always the stealthiest and never really was seen. He was a sixteen year old boy who had fuchsia colored hair and had golden yellow eyes. Just like for Sonic, he wore a fuchsia colored sleevless shirt with a black sash wrapped around his waist and wore fuchsia colored pants. He had black, grey and purple wrist bands and his shoes were violet with two seperate black stripes covering the shoes.

Charmy was the hyperactive kid in the gang and was also the youngest. Charmy was accepted into the school for being the kid who could talk the fastest in the whole country. Charmy was a six year old boy who had black hair but always wore a black helmet with goggles and orange amber eyes. He wore an orange vest with a white v-collar and on the left was a bee symbol and wore black and yellow shorts. He also wore black bracelets and his shoes were orange shoe sneakers with white shoelaces tips and soles.

Vector was the oldest out of the group. He has failed the nineth grade four times already but still keeps going. Vector was a twenty year old man who had orange red hair with a green cap and headphones and vernilion eyes. He wore a green jacket with light green sleeves and his shirt was light green along with a golden chained neckalace and wore a pair of green jeans. He also wore black wrist bands with a golden buckle on each one and his shoes were black with a little bit of grey and orange.

Silver was the pyschic of the gang. He and Blaze have a close friendly relationship. Silver was a fourteen year old boy who had white silver hair and golden yellow eyes. He wore a white sweater and white jeans. He also wore golden wrist bands with a certain teal pattern and his boots were white, navy blue, and aqua that have aqua lines and a red ruby gem on them.

Blaze was the third fastest of the gang. She wasn't good at making friends, but after she met Sonic and co, Blaze has learned the meaning of friendship. Blaze was a fourteen year old girl who had lavender hair with a red hair tie also with the tip of her pony tail purple and golden yellow eyes. She wore a golden neckalace along with a purple coat with the tip of it a brilliant rose color and a pair of white jeans. She wore white wrist bands and her shoes were a brilliant rose colored high heels with a white strip covering the middle just like Sonic.

Marine was the second youngest of the gang. She was accepted into the school because of her knowledge of boats and ship and even columbus. Marine was a seven year old girl who had orange hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a lime green strapless and sleeveless shirt with the top white and wore black shorts. Her shoes were lime green and orange sneakers.

Jet was the skate board expert of the gang. He's all talk but not much of a fight. Jet was a fourteen year old boy who had green hair along with goggles and blue eyes. He wore a green jacket, a whit Tshirt and a pair of blue jeans. He wore white, red and black wrist bands and his boots were red, black, and slightly white.

Wave was the second smartest person of the gang. Her and Storm also argue often which annoys Jet. Wave was a eighteen year girl who had purple hair but wore a bandanna and blue eyes like Jet. She wore a white strapless and sleeveless shirt along with a red ruby neckalace and white jeans. She also wore white, red, and yellow wrist bands and her shoes were red, white, gray, and pink heels.

Storm was the second toughest of the gang. He was also the second oldest of the gang and only failed nineth grade three times. Storm was a nineteen year old young adult who had gray hair and blue eyes just like Jet and Wave. He wore an orange vest, a white Tshirt, and a pair of blue jeans. His shoes were a dark gray color with a bit of white and had an orange stripe covering the middle just like Sonic.

Last but not least was Tikal. Tikal was a peacemaker and Knuckles' best friend. Tikal was a fourteen year old girl who had orange hair with little white noticable bows tied around, a golden yellow hair band with a certain pattern on it along with a blue jewl attached to it and sky blue eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt along with a golden neckalace with a blue jewl attached to it and wore a lime green, raspberry, and cream colored patterned skirt. She also wore golden wrist bands around her arms, blue bracelets and her shoes were white sandles.

Tails walked up to his 'older brother' and he and Sonic high fived each other.

"Hey Sonic, what took ya so long?" He questioned.

"Sorry bro, I overslept this morning." Sonic replied.

"Well as long as you're here I don't mind!" Amy shouted in glee as she threw her arms on Sonic for a hug. The rest of the gang sweatdropped while Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Anyways, did anyone finish their essay for english?" Tikal questioned. Almost everyone sweatdropped except for Tikal, Tails, Blaze, Espio, and Wave. Tikal sighed.

"Looks like again, Tails, Wave, Blaze, Espio and I are the only ones AGAIN whod did their english homework." Tikal concluded.

"Mighty, Ray, Honey, Nicole, JS, Saffron, Mina and Ash have decided to walk to school again I see." Sonic pointed.

"You guessed correctly, Faker." Shadow replied.

Suddenly, Amy's cellphone went off. She checked her phone and squealed in surprise.

"OMG!" She shouted.

"Amy hon. what is it?" Rouge questioned.

"Mina and Ash are from this day on official!" Amy announced.


	2. ch2: Meet the Rebel Gang

**Chapter two: Meet the Rebel gang**

Everyone were on the bus discussing about the news Amy shared earlier.

"Mina and Ash together? Didn't see that one coming." Sonic confessed.

"I know right, one day they're friends and the next they're official!" Silver pointed out.

"Uh, I think we already know that Einstein," Shadow concluded.

Silver simply rolled his eyes at Shadow's statement.

"Well, wasn't it obvious?" Wave questioned.

Everyone but the girls tilted their head in confusion.

"Say what?" Knuckles questioned.

"Oh never mind." Wave answered.

"Boys" Amy began "will they ever change?"

"Probably not." Rouge answered.

The boys shot the young adult a glare while the girls giggled or chuckled.

But all the laughter stopped as everyone's faces had a look of disgust when a certain gang arrived on the bus.

The first member was a fifteen year old boy who had green hair and sky blue eyes along with some red shades. His clothing was a torn black leather jacket and had his chest showing. Apparently his chest had three nasty scars while he wore green pants. His shoes were black and green, this member was Scourge.

The next member was a fifteen year old girl who had brown hair with a yellow bow and sky blue eyes. Her clothing was a black ting top and black jeans along with many belts wrapped around her waist. Her shoes were just like Tails' but only black and gray, this member was Fiona.

The next member was also a fifteen year old female but her hair was a tad bit lighter and her eyes were baby blue. Her clothing was a white T shirt along with a blue vest and her pants was a pair of blue jeans. Her boots were all blue. She winked at Sonic causing him to blush and Amy fuming. This member was Sally.

Member number four was a eighteen year old young adult who had golden blond hair and emerald green eyes just like Sonic. Her clothing was a hot pink leotard. (Could this school get any weirder allowing a student to wear THAT clothing?) Anyways, her shoes were hot pink sandles. This member was known as Bunnie.

Member number five was a seventeen year old boy who had lavender hair and moss green eyes. His clothing was a Detroit Lions shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His shoes were red and white shoe laced shoes. This member was known as Boomer but people called him by his nick name 'Rotor'.

Member number six was sixteen year old boy who had blond hair and blue eyes. His clothing was a blue army uniform jacket and a pair of cacky pants. His shoes were brown boots. This member was known as Antoine.

The last three members stayed together but they still apart of the mysterious gang. The first one was a seventeen year old boy who had purple hair along with a brown Australian hat and red orange eyes. His clothing was a white and purple shirt and purple jeans. His shoes were white and brown. This member was named Nack, but people called him by his nickname 'Fang'.

The second one was an eleven year old boy who had green eyes and blue eyes. His clothing was a green T shirt along with a red neckerchief and tan shorts. His shoes were similar to Sonic's but without a buckle. This member was named Bean.

And the last member was a a eighteen year old boy who had blonde hair with a red hat and green eyes. His clothing was a blonde and brown jacket along with a green scarf and a pair of blue jeans. His shoes were brown, tan, and red. This member was named Bark.

This gang was known as the Rebel gang and guess whose the leader, yep! Scourge.

Scourge led the gang towards Sonic and his gang, but not before whispering the world "Loser" in Sonic's ear. Sonic growled as he cursed under his breath.

Fiona played with Tails' hair while following her boyfriend, leaving Tails to swat her hand away. Fiona chuckled while Cream glared at the older female.

Sally glared hard at Amy while passing her, and Amy glared back.

Bunnie and Antoine just kissed right in front of Charmy and Marine making the children 'eww' with disgust. The couple laughed at their faces as they followed Sally.

Rotor and Wave were glaring at each other.

"Hey **Shave.**" Rotor greeted teasingly.

"Why hello **Motor.**" Wave teased back.

"Whatever. Anyways, I heard that today we're suppose to be doing an unstable experiment, I'd be careful if I were you. Then again, I'm not a stupid female purple haired smart ass wannabe." Rotor added.

Wave growled until an idea came to her mind.

"Oh yeah, then why do you have lavender hair, AKA: **light purple.**" she retorted.

"Well I, uh-" Rotor stuttered.

"And will you go on a diet already?" Wave added.

"Hmph, you may have won this round girly, but next time you won't be so lucky." Rotor threatened.

Just as he was about to follow Antoine and Bunnie, Wave shouted "Oh and BTW, the Ice age called, they want their face back!"

Rotor was really pissed now as he was about to leave a smart remark until Sally shouted "Come on Rotor, you can get the whore back later!"

The seventeen year old just grumbled as he stormed off following Antoine and Bunnie.

However, Wave and Blaze high fived each other.

"Nice one Wave." Blaze congratulated.

"Thanks, someone needed to get rid of Fatso over there." Wave confessed.

Fang, Bean, and Bark were the last ones to get on the bus.

Fang went up to Knuckles and said "Hey there dumbass", before avoiding a punch from the crimson red haired boy and heading towards the back with Scourge and the others.

Bean simply shown Cream something she wished she haven't seen, a dead squirrel.

"Hey there Creamy Dreamy, wanna touch my...DEAD SQUIRREL!" the deranged boy teasingly questioned.

Poor Cream never saw anything dead so she whimpered uncontrollably.

Bean laughed evilly while Tails was peeved.

"Hey Chuckie Boy, why don't you go sit your sorry little ass down and leave Cream alone!" he snapped.

Bean had his jaw opened. Same goes for everyone, but Sonic was the most shocked person. Tails was an intelligent kid who never swore, but he just cursed Bean out.

"Hey, watch your language kid!" The bus driver shouted.

Lastly, Bark silently walked towards the back carrying a shocked Bean.

Once the bus took off towards school again, all eyes from the Sonic gang were on Tails, even Shadow who stared dumbfounded of what just happened. It was then, Sonic decided to break the silence.

"T-Tails...you just c-cursed for the first t-time." Sonic said still trying collect what just happened.

"Sorry Sonic, it's just that I'm so sick and tired of Bean picking on Cream like she's a scared coward." Tails apologized.

"No need to be sorry bro, I'm actually proud of you for cursing the retard out, just don't curse again." Sonic exclaimed.

"We're all proud of you, Tails." Sonia confessed.


	3. ch3: A freaky accident

**Chapter 3: A freaky accident**

****Once the bus arrived at school, the gang walked to the entrance only to be greeted by a playful, hyper, Honey, a cheerful Ray, a conversation between Julie Su, Saffron, and Nicole, a Mighty and Shade arguing, and a Mina and a Ash making out.

The gang was a bit taken off by the fact the new couple were making out so soon, but they had a feeling they would have to get used to it for now on.

Honey was the prankster of the gang and Shade's best friend. She was a thirteen year old girl who had black hair along with a red hairband and electric blue eyes. Her clothing was a red and black dress with white laces. She wore black wrist bands and her shoes were red and black boots.

Ray was the one in the gang who had trouble speaking to others and Mighty's best friend. He was a ten year old boy who had golden yellow hair and sky blue eyes. His clothing was a golden yellow jacket, a tan shirt, and a pair of blue jean shorts. His shoes were just like Sonic's, but without the buckle.

Julie Su was the second weapon expert of the gang, apparently, Shadow was the first. She was a sixteen year old girl who had pink and dark lavender hair along with a strip of gray hair and violet eyes. Her clothing was a teal and black sleeveless shirt, a golden belt, and black shorts. Her shoes were teal boots.

Saffron was the third smartest person on the gang and Charmy's best friend. She was an eight year girl who had yellow and black hair and blue eyes. Her clothing was a pink dress and a bomber jacket. She wore black wrist bands and wore pink shoes.

Nicole was the shyest one in the gang and Saffron's best friend. She was a sixteen year old girl who had black hair and aqua colored eyes, just like Rouge. Her clothing was a purple dress and her shoes were black sandles.

Mighty was the second toughest guy the gang and had a close bond with Knuckles and Ray. He was a fifteen sixteen year old boy who had black hair and electric blue eyes, just like Honey. His clothing was a red hoodie, a yellowish tan shirt, and a pair of black jeans. His shoes were just like Ray's, but the white strip was only half way.

Shade was the toughest girl on the team and Manic's friend rival. She was a sixteen year old girl who had orange hair along with a black hairband and pink eyes. Her clothing was a black training uniform she is always required to wear from her grandfather. She wore gray, black, and pink wrist bands while her shoes were entirely black as well.

Mina was the singer of the gang, her voice was the best voice of the whole school, even the whole city of Station Square. She was a fourteen year old girl who had purple hair along with a black hairband and emerald green eyes, just like Sonic. Her clothing was a black tank top, and khaki shorts. She also wore green wrist bands and her shoes were green boots.

And last but not least was Ash, Mina's new boyfriend and Sonic's third friend rival. He was a fifteen year old boy who had black hair and royal blue eyes. His clothing was a black T shirt with a red upset face and a pair of blue jeans with a few holes in them. His wrist bands were just like Manic's while his shoes were a navy blue color.

Sonic decided to interrupt Mina and Ash's love moment.

"Alright love birds, now are we gonna sit here and watch you two make out or are we gonna go inside?"

Mina and Ash immediately broke apart blushing hard.

"S-sorry." Mina apologized. "Say, when did you guys get here?" she questioned.

"Oh, we've been here the whole time watchin' you two in your lovely heaven." Knuckles and Mighty answered simultaneously, earning a few giggles and snickering.

Ash shot a death glare towards the two idiots.

"Alright guys, lets head inside. It's suppose to rain soon." Tails suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they approached the inside of Emerald Hill High school.

But no one knew this would be the start of an epic adventure that will change their lives forever.

**XXX **

Sonic was in his most hated class of the day, science. However, today the class would be having an important visitor, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientist on earth. His arrival would appear in ten minutes. The class were free to do whatever they wanted to do until the arrival of Dr. Robotnik, 9:45 A.M.

Luckily for Sonic, the whole gang were in his every class, but to his dismay, the rebel gang were too.

Sonic looked over to his friends. Tails was studying notes for their next class, math. Knuckles and Manic were having a staring contest. Amy and Cream were playing Patti cake. Shadow and Rouge were having a conversation. Espio, Silver and Ash were reviewing over their English homework. Charmy, Marine, and Tikal were playing 'I spy'. Vector and Storm were having an arm wrestling contest. Wave, Blaze, Sonia, and Honey were discussing about after school plans. Jet, Julie Su and Shade were making a bet, same as usual. Nicole and Saffron were having a conversation as well. And Mighty and Ray were playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'.

Knowing there was nothing to do, Sonic sighed as he was about to ask Tails a question.

But, just then, something caught his eye. It was a brown average adult **hedgehog** in a cage.

Sonic, knowing that their special unstable science experiment was to experiment on a animal today. For some odd reason, the science teacher thought a hedgehog would do perfectly. The blue haired boy thought it was bogus to experiment on a poor harmless little hedgehog, not to mention a hedgehog is one of the slowest animals on earth.

Sonic couldn't run through his train of thought any longer as a fat, bald, egg shaped man walked into the classroom.

This man was pretty tall and he looked around his late 40's. You couldn't see his eyes at all because of his dark navy blue shades. His clothing was a white lab coat, and a black and red uniform. His shoes were black boots with yellow squares on them.

Sonic felt an uneasy feeling around this man. Something about this man didn't feel right, he felt like the man was somehow...evil.

The man glanced toward Sonic which sent shivers down the blue haired boy's spine.

The teacher made a quick announcement to the class.

"Class, please treat Dr. Ivo Robotnik with deep respect. His work is legendary to our world and it-"

Scourge made a rude yawn cutting off the teacher's speech.

"Scourge, you have detention after school." the teacher sternly ordered.

"Whatever." Scourge replied carelessly.

The teach cleared his throat as he spoke once again.

"Anyway class, show the Doctor your deep respect."

"Now then class, you may know me, but tell me this, have you ever heard of a Chaos Emerald?" The doctor questioned.

Tails quickly raised his hand.

"Yes child?" Dr. Robotnik questioned once again.

Tails took a deep breath as he began to answer the question.

"A Chaos Emerald is this really rare gemstone that contains a great amount of energy. There are seven emeralds in existence, once all collected, the user of the emeralds can gain unlimited power, power so strong, it's stronger than a god! But if the emeralds fall in the wrong hands, only God knows if you'll survive a total disaster or not. Still, from this day on, no one has ever found or seen an emerald with their own eyes. Not even the Master Emerald has been discovered."

Once Tails finished his explanation, everyone in the whole classroom were gobsmacked of what he just said, even Dr. Robotnik himself.

But the doctor simply pulled on a smile as he clapped. "Well, somebody's been paying attention in class. Excellent explanation Mr-" But was cut off by Tails himself.

"Prower, my name's Miles Prower." Tails answered.

"Well good show, ." Dr. Robotnik replied as he slowly reached into his coat pocket and he took out something no one was expecting to see, a Chaos Emerald.

"Behold, feast your eyes on the... **CHAOS EMERALD!**" He shouted.

Everyone gasped as they stared in awe of what they were seeing.

Tails was the most shocked as he shouted "**A CHAOS EMERALD!? HE ACTUALLY GOT A REAL LIVE CHAOS-!**"

The poor boy couldn't finish his sentence as he fainted.

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm amazing aren't I, now it is time to begin the experiment!" Dr. Robotnik announced.

Sonic suddenly snapped out of his trance, fearing what was gonna happen next.

The doctor then pointed the emerald towards the hedgehog.

Everyone now realized what was going happen next, Dr. Robotnik was going to blast the hedgehog with the power of the emerald.

Even Tails awakened as he shouted "What!? You can't fuse Chaos energy with an ordinary hedgehog! Are you mad!? Think what will happen to the hedgehog !"

"Quiet you annoying brat! Who cares about some stupid hedgehog!? **I'm gonna be the first one to make an animal soldier for my animal** **army to take over the world!"**

After hearing this, Sonic quickly dashed over to the doctor and guarded the caged hedgehog.

"Fat chance Eggman! You're gonna have to go pass through me if you wanna harm this hedgehog!" Sonic barked.

Everyone were rather shocked to hear that wants to make a animal army to take over the world, but, what's even more shocking is that Maurice Oliveder is giving his life away just to protect one little hedgehog.

"FOOL! FINE THEN, BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" snapped.

With all the emotion and action going on right now, the Chaos Emerald suddenly begin glowing.

"What the-?" Sonic questioned.

"**SONIC!**" Everyone shouted in the classroom, even the Rebel gang.

Dr. Robotnik noticed what was happening and gasped.

"**OH SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!**" He exclaimed.

The emerald couldn't take it anymore as a huge light blinded everything followed by an explosion.

***KA-BOOM!* **

Once the explosion ended, everyone were unharmed but coughing. The police then entered the room.

"Is everyone here alright?" questioned the chief sternly.

Everyone nodded until they heard sobbing from a girl and a boy, it was Tails and Amy. And they can see why too, the hedgehog wasn't in its cage. But most importantly...

Sonic was gone.


	4. ch4: Sonic the hedgehog?

**Chapter 4: Sonic the hedgehog?**

****His head was throbbing and his body felt like it was being crushed by a bulldozer, but he knew he had to fight the pain and wake up. Sonic slowly opened his eyes, but at that instant, he regretted it, because the sunlight beamed in his eyes.

Wait a minute, sunlight?

Knowing, he had to get up, Sonic slowly pushed himself off the dirt.

Dirt?

He scanned his surroundings and it turns out, he's in a forest.

"A forest? How did I get here?" he questioned himself.

Dusting himself off, Sonic rubbed his head.

"Aw man, the last thing I remember is protecting that hedgehog and then that Eggman guy-"

Sonic quickly cut himself off as he was staring at his hand. It was...gloved.

"Gloves, I don't remember wearing gloves to school today. In fact, I don't even own any gloves. All I usually wear is my jacket-"

Again Sonic cut himself off as he felt a slight breeze on his arms and noticed he wasn't wearing his favorite blue jacket. In fact, he wasn't wearing any clothes, not even his underwear. All he was wearing were white gloves, white socks, and his golden buckled red sneakers.

But, the strange thing is, his whole body except his belly, arms, his inner ears, and an area around his mouth, was covered with blue fur and quills. Even, those parts had fur, but short peach fur.

"Aw man, what the hell happened to me!?" Sonic shouted in alarm.

Quickly scanning for a clear surface, Sonic spotted a small little puddle and looked in his reflection.

The poor teen nearly screamed at the top of his lungs when he glanced at his reflection.

In his reflection, showed him as a over grown blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes.

His right eye was twitching rapidly but he calmed down quickly.

"Sigh" Calm down Sonic, get a grip on yourself. This is just some crazy, messed up, twisted dream and when I pinch myself and wake up, I'll be back at home yawning in my bed." he assured himself.

But once he did pinch his arm, he yelped in pain.

"Ouch, man, that usually works on TV." he exclaimed.

"Okay, so this is really happening, I'm a... what am I anyway?" he questioned himself.

Suddenly, he recalled the massive event that happened earlier this morning in science class and with Dr. Robotnik, but, most of all, protecting that hedgehog.

Sonic then snapped his fingers.

"I get it now, I somehow turned into a hedgehog, thanks to that Chaos Emerald." he concluded.

"But, the question is...why didn't I die? I mean, I'm glad that I'm still alive, but all that Chaos energy was too much for my body to handle. I should've been wiped out from the book." Sonic pondered.

Just as the hedgehog continued to think this situation over, a glowing light caught his eye.

Sonic whipped his head around and was surprised to see the same blue Chaos Emerald from the classroom.

He reached out to grab it, but as soon as a single finger touched the gemstone, Sonic eyes widened. The emerald was showing him something he thought was impossible for humans or animals to see unless you're psychic like Silver, a vision.

In the vision, was Dr. Robotnik in this metal red dragon robot trying to attack someone he was familiar with, himself as the blue hedgehog.

But what really caught him off guard, was how fast he was moving. The speed he was going faster than three cheetahs combined.

then pressed a button as the robotic dragon shot ice blades at the hedgehog, but vision Sonic dodged them with ease without breaking a sweat.

"Whoa." was all Sonic could say as the vision disappeared.

"Is that suppose to be me in the future?" the hedgehog confusingly asked as he placed the emerald in his quills.

But he shook the thought once his stomach growled.

"Y'know, I can worry about that vision later. Right now, it's time I grabbed a bite to eat." Sonic said.

And with that, he dashed deeper into the forest.

But as he was running, something new and shocking was happening to him. He was running incredibly fast, just like in his vision.

"WHOA! I COULD** NEVER **RUN THIS FAST BEFORE! I'M GOING FASTER THAN ROAD RUNNER FROM LOONEY TUNES!" he shouted.

Amazed at how fast he was moving, an idea struck his mind as a devious smile spread across his face.

"I think it's about time I saw how fast I can really run as a blue hedgehog!" he concluded.

Surely after that, he picked up his speed as he raced across the forest. He went so fast that all you could see was a blue blur.

**XXX**

Everyone in the school watched as was shoved into the police car. As soon as the police left, the principal told everyone to resume to their daily classes.

But the Sonic gang remained outside silent.

Knuckles and Cream looked glanced over to Amy, who was pale and heartbroken and Tails, who was pale and whimpering.

The whole gang glanced at the two and felt kinda sorry for the duo.

Sonic and Tails have been friends ever since they were young. They knew before Tails met Sonic, he was bullied for being smarter than everyone else, creating inventions and had two fake tails wrapped around his waist. Tails had those tails around his waist ever since he was two. But when he was four that's when he met Sonic, apparently Sonic digged it when Tails painted his bike from red to blue and decided to befriend him.

Amy met Sonic when she was six. She was on a playground being bullied by a boy 4 years older than her and he sure was aggressive. The boy had Amy pinned to the ground, apparently he wanted to steal Amy's lunch money. Poor Amy was screaming, sobbing, and kicking. But every time she did so, the boy would stomped on her back leaving poor helpless Amy begging for mercy. But that all changed when suddenly an eight year old blue haired boy, Sonic, came to her rescue by beating the crap out of the ten year old bully. The bully hightailed away from the park leaving Sonic to help Amy to her feet. Once Amy was up, the two suddenly locked eyes on each other. It was as if time stood still. Their little moment was interrupted when eight year old Manic and Mighty shouted Sonic's name. Both Sonic and Amy turned away from each other blushing. Sonic then offered Amy if she wanted to come play with him and his friends and Amy gladly accepted it. And from that day on, Sonic and Amy became good friends.

Suddenly, the school bell rung, meaning it was time for their next class, math.

The gang sighed as they walked inside the school.

**XXX **

Sonic was resting on top of a hill.

"Man, that run was awesome. I never ran that fast before in my life. I think I'll keep this body, considering I can run faster than the speed of sound. And who knows, it might be fun being a hedgehog." Sonic admitted. He stood up ready to go on another run, but before he could take one step, a dart suddenly flew into his right leg.

"Ouch, what the-!?"

But he couldn't speak any longer as he felt dizzy and his vision was becoming blurry.

And with that, the poor hedgehog collapsed on the ground.

A soldier came out from behind a bush as he spoke into a walkie talkie.

"The mutated hedgehog has been taken care of sir."

"Good, bring it back to base. The commander has ideas for it."

"Understood."


	5. ch5: The first encounter with the SD

**Chapter 5: The first encounter with the Spin Dash **

The world became clearer as he came back to his senses.

Sonic slowly rose to his feet, balancing himself with the help of the steel wall.

Wait a minute Steel wall?

"Ugh, w-what happened? W-where am I?" he questioned.

But his ear twitched as he heard whispering.

"It talks?"

"What is that thing?"

"Think it could be an overgrown chihuahua?"

Sonic didn't understand any of this. And come to think to he remembered being in a forest, yet he's in a prisoner cell.

"What the-?" he questioned.

"Wait a minute, how did I end up here?" he questioned once again.

"By us, FREAK." came a voice.

The blue hedgehog turned around only to be met by a face of seriousness.

This person was a general who was missing an eye.

"You know" he began"the last time I seen a Mobian, was when I could see with **both** my eyes."

_'Mobian? Just what did he mean by that? Was he preferring to me?'_ Sonic thought to himself.

But his train of thought was cut short when the general spoke again.

"And do you know when that was?" the man questioned.

Sonic was about to answer but the general answered for him.

"THAT WAS THIRTY FIVE YEARS AGO, DAMN IT!" he shouted.

Sonic lightly flinched at the tone of the voice.

'G_eez, and I thought Knucklehead was loud.'_ Sonic thought to himself.

"AND THOSE GODDAMN VERMITS CAUSED ME MY WIFE!" The general once again shouted.

"AND NOW I'M GONNA-"

"HERALD STOP IT, I'M NOT DEAD!" came an angrier voice only it sounded like a female.

"Hmph, you could be a robot for all I know, woman." the general huffed.

"Sigh" David, take Herald to his room, he's being delusional again." Ordered the woman.

"Yes mam." a soldier responded as he guided the general to a room down the hallway.

Sonic could hear the man cursing under his breath.

The woman glanced toward Sonic, who looked as confused as ever.

"What the hell?" he questioned.

The woman's eyes widened as she gasped.

"It can talk!" she gasped.

Sonic mentally slapped himself for talking in front of a human considering he's now a blue hedgehog to them.

"Erm, yeah I talk." he answered.

"But how?" the woman questioned.

"Born with it." Sonic confessed.

"Whoa, incredible! Ordinary hedgehogs cannot speak, but you my friend, you're no ordinary hedgehog. You're special." the woman said.

"Yeah, that's nice. Look I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta be somewhere." Sonic exclaimed.

"Silly hedgehog, you're not going anywhere. You're our new toy that we're gonna test and keep." the woman laughed.

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Sonic rejected.

"Now, you listen here, pipsqueak. We find, we own, and we test on any animal we can catch and you're the most interesting one yet, got that?" the woman questioned.

Sonic just glared at the deranged woman as he shook his head no.

"Forget it lady, I'm no one's toy." Sonic proclaimed.

"Ignorant creature! We'll see about that!" the woman shouted as she pulled out a needle.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"W-what are you gonna do with that?" he questioned.

"Don't do what I say and **DIE**! the woman threatened.

Sonic actually started to panic as he ducked in a ball position.

But as he did this, an instinct told him to curl into a ball for protection.

So that's exactly what he did which lead him to something totally new, he was spinning all over the place in ball form.

"What the hell!?" the woman shouted in surprise.

But she didn't say another word when Sonic spun into her leaving her past out.

"HOW DO I STOP THIS THING!?" Sonic shouted.

His wish came true when Sonic collapsed on the floor.

"Whoa, what a wild ride. Just what did I just do?" he questioned himself.

The hedgehog glanced over to his left only to see an unconscious woman lying on the ground.

"Oops." he said to himself.

Deciding to help, Sonic dragged the woman into a dark vacant room and placed her on a bed.

Shortly, after that he left the room, searching for an exit.

_'What the heck did I do? That spinning around ball trick was wow, but it could come in pretty handy. I think I'll name that move the __**Spin Dash**__.' _Sonic thought to himself as he found the exit.

_'Look out world, here comes __**Sonic the hedgehog**__.'_ Sonic thought to himself as he took off outside into the forest.


	6. ch6: A shocking discovery

**Chapter 6: A shocking Discovery**

While Sonic was speeding through the forest, he noticed it was late out. So he decided he should call it a night but not before making sure he was in a far distance from warehouse he was captured in.

Slowing down, the hedgehog glanced up at a tree and decided it would be his bed for tonight. Faster than the blink of the naked eye, Sonic zoomed up the tree and jumped on a high branch.

Making a comfortable position, he placed his arms behind his head and yawned.

"Aw man, what a day." he said to himself. "Everything seemed like any other day, chatting with my friends and family, lasting on the bus with the Rebel gang, and going to school. But everything was fine until _he_ showed up. It's that stupid Eggman guy's fault I'm even in this hedgehog body! Now I look like a freak!"

"But," he continued."at least it's not all that bad. I mean sure I look a little different now and I'm not even human anymore. But at least I can run faster than the speed of sound. I bet I can call that a **Sonic Boom**, heh."

Yawning and his eyelids slightly dropping, Sonic decided to finally give in and let sleep take over as the hedgehog drifted off into dreamland.

Amy was in her room crying, because what was on TV broke her heart. On the news that was apparently spreading all over America, and possibly the world, was the accident that happened earlier today at Emerald Hill high school.

It showed footage from Dr. Robotnik arriving until the light explosion.

Amy could still hear the previous news the reporter announced earlier that day.

_"From what we can tell, the boy named Maurice Oliveder, AKA: 'Sonic,' was caught in a deadly explosion that could've wiped out an attire city and was no where to be found, not even one trace of the body. I'm sorry to say this folks, especially his friends and family, but Sonic, son of the Oliveders family and a fellow friend to a group of kids in Emerald Hill high school, is...__**dead**__."_

That very speech sent chills down the preteen's spine as it haunted her for hours. One of her closest friends and her true love was dead and she couldn't ever see or hear him again as long as she lived.

She remember everything about the boy, like his trademark smile and his cockiness of how fast he was. Or his kindness for others and his chili dog addiction. But most of all, his gorgeous and dashing emerald green eyes.

Suddenly, something caught her eye, sitting on top of her rose pink night stand was a photo of her and Sonic. They were at the beach eating ice cream together, but, Amy was laughing while Sonic had Vanilla ice cream all over his face.

Glancing at the picture, Amy smiled just for a moment before she continued sobbing.

But Amy wasn't the only one who felt heart broken, apparently the whole Sonic gang and Sonic's family were suffering as well.

Tails was sobbing in his room, Knuckles wasn't paying any attention to his family, Cream was quietly sobbing along with her puppy, Cheese, who was whimpering, Rouge decided to quit stealing for the week, and everybody else suffered in any way possible.

But Sonic's family took quite the hit. His whole family were in the living room. Sonia was crying besides Manic. For once, Manic actually allowed his sister to hug him, he too had a few tears rolling down his cheek. Aleena(Sonic's mom) was leaning against her husband, Jules. Space(Yes, in this story, Sonic will have a young cousin and how is that possible? It's because she'll be the daughter of Uncle Chuck.) was in her father's arms sobbing while Uncle Chuck rubbed Muttski's back.(Sonic's dog will be in this story as well.)

"Oh Jules, why *sniff* did this have to happen to our son?" Aleena questioned sadly.

"Honestly honey, I don't know. Life's cruel that way." Jules answered.

"Well, Aleena, I'm sure Sonny boy will have a wonderful time in heaven." Uncle Chuck assured.

"Dad *sniff* please don't make jokes right now, not while Sonic's d-dead!" Space pointed out as she started to cry once again.

Uncle Chuck pulled Space into another hug while he spoke.

"Shh, there, there, darling. I wasn't kidding, Sonic will love heaven and we'll always have him in our hearts."

He glanced over towards his twin brother as Jules nodded in agreement.

The next morning, Sonic decided he would do a morning jog around the forest. Again, he was running so fast all you could see was a blue blur.

Screeching to a halt, Sonic sweat dropped at what was ahead of him. An ocean was in front of him and it was surrounding a city that he seemed to know all to well, San Francisco, his home city.

"Aw man, how am I gonna get across?" Sonic questioned himself.

After staring into the water that seemed like hours, but, in reality was only five minutes, an idea struck the hedgehog's mind, a frightening one at that.

He figured if he could run that fast then he could run across the water. "Okay, you got this, hedgehog. It'll be like a walk in the park. *Gulp* at least that's what I hope." he assured.

Getting into a running stance, he dashed off into the water covering his eyes. But he noticed something, he wasn't drowning, in fact he was still dry and running.

Uncovering his eyes with his hands, an unbelievable sight struck him. He was actually running ACROSS the water!

"Oh my god...I-I'm actually RUNNING ACROSS WATER! THIS IS AWESOME!" he cried out in joy.

And with that he zoomed across the water heading towards San Francisco.


	7. ch7: The first encounter with Dr Eggman

**Chapter 7: The first encounter with Dr. Eggman**

It took a while, but Sonic finally made it to San Francisco. In this city, cars were zooming down the streets, kids were playing at the park, people were walking on the sidewalks past stores, and owners were walking their dogs on the sidewalks. Yep, this was home sweet home to the blue hedgehog.

"Aw man, it's good to be back in this place. It only feels as if yesterday, I was shopping with the gang and making a bet with good ol' Knucklehead. Oh, wait, that was 2 days ago, aw well." Sonic exclaimed.

But suddenly, he heard voices all around him and to his surprise, there was a crowd of people watching him across the street.

"What the hell is that thing?" questioned a teenaged boy.

"Think it could be dangerous?" questioned a man.

"I think someone should call animal control and let them take care of the mutt." suggested a woman who looked like she was rich.

Sonic recognized all the attention he was getting._'Huh, why are they looking at me like that? Is it because, I'm a hedgehog now? Well, that would make sense, considering you don't see giant talking blue hedgehogs everyday.'_ he mused to himself.

Then, out of nowhere, Sonic felt a tight tug on his ear.

"Ow, what the hell?" he questioned quietly to himself.

Glancing upwards, he noticed a little girl tugging on his right ear. Beside her, was a woman that looked like she was in her mid 30's and a Siberian husky, which he presumed to be the girl's mother and dog.

"Hey mommy, hey mommy, can I keep this blue doggy, well can I, huh can I?" the girl questioned.

The woman glanced towards Sonic and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Good heavens no, Abigail! You don't if it's dangerous, or even what that thing is!" the mother cried.

The dog just glared at Sonic with the_ 'Get away from her or I'll kill you'_ look on its face.

Understanding the message, Sonic carefully grabbed his ear from the girl and dashed away.

The whole crowd, the girl, the mother, and even the dog were astonished by Sonic's speed.

"Whoa, did you see that? No animal can moved that fast!" exclaimed a kid.

"Such speed!" a man exclaimed.

"What just happened?" a girl questioned.

* * *

In a jail cell, was a fat egg shaped man staring at his food with disgust, it was Dr. Robotnik! His so called 'food' was yellow muck with toe nails in it. The sight was so repulsive, you would wanna puke less than a second!

"YUCK! THIS is what you call FOOD!?" he exclaimed.

But at the same time, he was thinking of his recent incident yesterday morning. All the events went through so quickly, it just happened so fast and unexpected. But what got him off guard, was Sonic's brave and courage he gave just for one puny hedgehog and that name he called him, Eggman was it? That name was very fitting for the madman.

"Eggman, hmm, I think I shall stick with that name for now on. It suits me very well." Robotnik mused.

The man was too deep in thought, he failed to notice his wrist watch going off.

"Hello, sir?" a voice spoke from the watch.

No answer.

"Uncle Julian?"

No answer.

"*Sigh* Dr. Robotnik?"

No answer.

"Oh for the love of, DR. ROBOTNIK, SIR!"

Finally, Dr. Robotnik snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry Snivley, I didn't hear you, speak up next time!" Dr. Robotnik exclaimed,

Snivley cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Anyway sir, I have E-60 ready for your command and Bokkun is on his way to free you from jail." Snivley responded.

"Excellent, I can't wait to terrorize this pathetic excuse of a city and soon I'll be able to take over the world and no one can stop me! Ho ho ho hooooo!" Dr. Robotnik exclaimed.

But he was rudely interrupted by a shoe hitting the side of his head.

"AY, PIPE DOWN IN THERE!" shouted a policeman.

Dr. Robotnik tenderly rubbed his head as he spoke.

"Damn those infernal policemen."

* * *

Sonic was running around the city, dodging cars, people, and other obstacles along the way.

"Heh, I'm getting better at this running thing." he concluded.

Just as he was finally getting the hang of it, he crashed into something.

"Ow, hey, watch where you're going pal!" that something or better yet, something shouted.

"Oops, sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." Sonic confessed while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, well, just be c-" but the person cut itself off as it stared at Sonic.

Realizing the sudden silence, Sonic finally opened his eyes. But once he did, he spotted someone he knew all too well, Sally Acorn.

"Sal?" Sonic questioned.

Sally, who had never seen a big blue hedgehog before, got up and pointed a finger at Sonic.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, FREAK!" she shouted as she ran away from Sonic.

"Well, that could've gone better." Sonic confessed.

"Aw well, it just means I gotta be c-"

Sonic immediately cut himself off as he watched in horror of what was in front of him.

In front of him, were TV monitors in a electronics store, playing yesterdays' news.

_"From what we can tell, the boy named Maurice Oliveder, AKA: 'Sonic,' was caught in a deadly explosion that could've wiped out a whole city and was no where to be found, not even one trace of the body. I'm sorry to say folks, especially his friends and family, but Sonic, son of the Oliveders and a fellow friend to a group of kids in Emerald Hill high school, is...dead."_

"M-me, d-dead!? That's ridiculous, I'm not-! Oh wait, the people don't know that I'm a hedgehog. Lay low, Sonic, lay low." Sonic warned his self.

Sonic continued to watch the news.

* * *

Dr. Robotnik was getting impatient now. It's been two hours since Snivley called and there has been no sign of Bokkun.

"Grrr, where is that damn robot?!" he grumbled. "He should've been here by now!"

Finally, without warning, a huge drill drilled through the floor. It created a hole big enough for a hippo to fit into. Out the hole, came a small midnight blue bat eared robot wearing a jet pack. Dr. Robotnik smiled in relief, knowing his ticket out of this hellhole has just arrived.

"Bokkun! Finally, you arrive!" Dr. Robotnik exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been?"  
"Sorry doc, it took a while to find the coordinates to this place!" Bokkun confessed.

"Whatever. The sooner, I can leave this place and take over the city, the better. Bokkun, start up the engines and get me the hell out of this place!" Dr. Robotnik ordered.

"You got it doc!" Bokkun responded.

The little robot then pressed a few buttons on the control panel and his transportation revved to life. The transportation, of course, was a tank which had the colors of red, yellow, and black on the outside.

Dr. Robotnik climbed down the latter, which lead to the entrance of the tank, and he sat in a chair stroking his mustache.

"Is E-60 ready to cause havoc on this poor city?" he questioned.

"Yes sir, he's waiting for us." Bokkun answered.

"Very good, step on it and get me there as quick as possible, Bokkun!" Dr. Robotnik ordered.

"On it sir!" Bokkun responded.

And with that, the tank started to roamed underground.

Just as it left, a policeman came to check on Dr. Robotnik.

"Hey, Robotnik guy, what's with all the-?"

But the policeman cut his self off as he stared in horror of what was in front of him.

In Robotnik's cell, was a giant hole and no one was in sight.

The man's eyes widened.

"Ah shit."

Knowing what had to be done, he ran down the hallway.

* * *

Back with Sonic, he was lying on a tree branch resting. People were either frightened or confused to why there was a hedgehog in a tree. But Sonic didn't mind, he was enjoying his little nap. But his nose twitched when he smelt a familiar smell, the smell of his favorite food, the smell of chili dogs.

As soon as he smelt this, his eyes immediately shot open as he rose to his feet.

"*Sniff* I know that smell from anywhere. It's the smell of chili dogs!" he exclaimed.

Jumping down the tree, Sonic followed the smell. The smell lead him to a hot dog stand. His mouth was full of drool when he spotted his prize. His prize was a long juicy turkey hot dog in a soft fluffy hot dog bun. On top was a layer of brownish reddish sweet spicy chili. The sight of this made the hedgehog want to squeal in joy, but he snapped out of it and dashed towards the stand.

Sonic sat on a stool and spoke.

"Two supreme chili dogs with an extra layer of sweet onions please."

The vendor so focused on his work responded "You got it."

While the man did his work, Sonic watched a couple walk by holding hands. For some reason, he started to think about Amy once he watched the girl giggle. Closing his eyes, he pictured Amy's cheerful smile, her beautiful rose pink hair, and those jade green eyes, those eyes were the eyes of an angel. But he was interrupted by a snap to his ear.

"Kid, your chili dogs are ready." the vendor informed.

"Huh, oh sorry, how much?" Sonic questioned.

"Take them, I really don't care. Be luck-"

The vendor cut himself off as he noticed what Sonic looked like for the first time.

"Ay kid, ain't it a bit early to be dressin' up for Halloween, I mean come on, it's March for crying out loud." he pointed out.

"Err, right, I'll just be leaving now." Sonic responded.

And with that, Sonic dashed back to his tree.

Noticing Sonic's speed, the vendor whispered "These kids are getting weirder everyday."

Sonic was about to take his first bite, but suddenly everything around him turned dark.

"Hey, who turned off all the li-"

The hedgehog's curious expression turned to a shocked one when he watched a giant machine fly above the park.

"What the fuck is that thing?" he questioned.

Deciding to get a better look, Sonic took off towards the city.

* * *

In the city, people were roaming around the city. There were three certain girls walking past a jewelry store, but one of them was eyeing the jewelry, these girls were Amy Rose, Cream, and Rouge. The three decided to get some fresh air.

"Oh, I can't believe Sonic's actually g-gone*sniff*" Amy wailed.

"Don't worry Amy, everything will be okay." Cream assured her pink haired friend.

"Cream, how can you say that?! The love of my life, and the leader of our group is d-dead and we'll never be able to see him again!" Amy wailed.

"Amy, I feel heartbroken too, but things will be bright in the future." Cream assured.

"I guess you're right, but to be honest, I don't know what to do anymore." Amy confessed.

"Give it some time, Amy. Now lets get Rouge from her trance, before she steals something." Cream suggested.

"Hey, I heard that! Can't a lady do some sightseeing around here, geez!" Rouge complained.

All three girls were caught in laughter, but their laughter died down when everything around them turned dark all of a sudden.

"Hey, was it suppose to rain today?" Rouge questioned.

"Not that I'm aware of." Amy answered.

Glancing upwards, Cream gasped.

"GUYS, IN THE SKY!" she shouted.

Amy and Rouge followed Cream's gaze, but when they did, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

In the sky, was a huge robot. The robot was the colors of red, yellow, black, and silver. The body looked like a over grown paper shredder, but more advanced and fierce looking. Its' arms were huge with sharp metallic claws. The head was circular with a black visor for eyes. Their red optics showed no emotion. This sight was truly a frightening one for the citizens down below. Just then, a man flew out of the robot in a floating machine. All three girls recognized this man.

"It's that Dr. Robotnik guy!" Amy shouted.

"What's he doing here, especially with that hunk of junk!? I thought his sorry little ass was in jail, for crying out loud!" Rouge questioned yet shouted.

"Amy, I'm scared!" Cream whimpered as she ran over to her 'older sister'.

Dr. Robotnik then spoke out of the microphone.

"Citizens of San Francisco, my name is Dr. Eggman. I have come to conquer this city, and soon this world. This city shall be where I build my Eggman Empire. And's there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

* * *

This was on all the TVs in California. Everyone in Sonic's family, the Sonic gang, and the Rebel gang were watching this horrifying announcement in their houses. Sonia, Manic, and Space exchanged each other looks. Jules was hugging his wife, Aleena, while Uncle Chuck rubbed Muttski's back, Muttski himself, was growling at Dr. Eggman's face.

"Dr. Eggman? Oh, I have a bad feeling about this one." Sonia confessed.

"Daddy, will the military stop him?" Space questioned her father.

"We'll just have to hope and pray for them to, darling." Uncle Chuck answered.

The whole family continued to watch this little shocking announcement. But one thing was on their minds...who will stop this madman?

* * *

The police have just arrived and they were now evacuating the streets. The chief held up a bullhorn to his mouth.

"DR. EGGMAN, SURRENDER NOW OR WE'LL HAVE TO USE BRUTE FORCE!"

"Heh, go ahead. Shoot my creation, I dare you." Dr. Eggman said with a smirk on his face.

The police did not need to be told twice as they pulled their triggers. The bullets shot right towards the robot, but a shocking result occurred, the bullets bounced right off. They didn't even leave a dent. But the policemen kept firing their weapons, still, the same result happened.

"Damn, what's this thing made of!?" the chief growled.

Dr. Eggman was thrilled to see the policemen's poor progress.

"FOOLS, IF YOU WANT TO HARM MY WORK, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED STRONGER WEAPONS THAN THAT!" he laughed.

The policemen kept this up for five more minutes, before Dr. Eggman got bored rather quickly and made his first command.

"E-60, dispose of these pests." he ordered.

Given its' first command, E-60 slammed its' arms into the policemen. The policemen were sent flying ten feet in the air and crashing on the ground with a loud thud. With an impact like that, someone should be dead. There were only nine survivors while the rest of the policemen were dead.

"Do you see what happens to those who oppose me?" Dr. Eggman pointed out.

"Hey you big bully, leave the poor policemen alone!" Amy shouted.

Dr. Eggman whipped around only to see Amy, Cream, and Rouge glaring at him.

"Oh, how cute. Little girls standing up for the policemen. Why don't you three be nice little girls and walk away before you meet the same fate as the police." Dr. Eggman threatened.

"Fat chance, Eggman!" Amy shouted.

"Ugh, you sound like that annoying boy from yesterday morning. Aw well, don't say I didn't warn you. E-60, get rid of these brats!" Dr. Eggman ordered.

Understanding the command, E-60 launched a missile towards the three girls. Watching the threat coming towards them, all three girls screamed. But suddenly, a blue spiky ball sliced the missile in half, which exploded.

"What?" Dr. Eggman questioned.

The ball from earlier landed 3 feet in front of Amy, Cream, and Rouge. It revealed to be a big blue hedgehog. It glanced towards all three girls, but mainly Amy. Amy could've sworn she saw a familiar spark in the hedgehog's eyes for just a moment. The hedgehog turned its' attention back to Dr. Eggman.

"Hiya doc, I don't appreciate you going around hurting and killing people, especially little girls." the hedgehog spoke.

Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Dr. Eggman were all surprised the hedgehog creature could talk. It was then, Dr. Eggman decided to speak.

"Who or **what** are you?" he questioned.

The hedgehog grinned and rubbed beneath his nose.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. And I'm here to stop you from taking over this city." the hedgehog answered.

Amy was deep in thought. Why was that voice and attitude so familiar? And why did that hedgehog have the same name as her six year crush?

Amy soon snapped out of it when she heard Dr. Eggman laugh.

"Oh, this-this is too much! First, a trio of pathetic little girls try to stop me and now a hedgehog! This is priceless! Prepare to taste dirt, hedgehog! E-60, destroy these pests!" Dr. Eggman cried yet ordered.

The machine made a sound, meaning it was about to attack again. Sonic turned his attention to Amy, Cream, and Rouge.

"YOU THREE RUN, GET OUTTA HERE!" he ordered.

All three girls didn't need to be told twice as they took off down the streets, but before Amy left, she turned to Sonic.

"Good luck, Sonic!" she added and then she took off after her friends.

"Thanks, Ames." Sonic said to himself. He then turned towards the oncoming threat ahead of him. E-60 launched three missiles towards the hedgehog. Being so quick, Sonic dodged all of them with ease. Dr. Eggman was amazed by Sonic's speed.

"H-how are you moving so quickly? No ordinary hedgehog or any other animal can move that fast." he questioned.

"Well, I'm no ordinary hedgehog now am I?" Sonic retorted.

"E-60, FINISH THIS PEST IMMEDIATELY! I CANNOT HAVE THIS PEST RUIN MY PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION!" Dr. Eggman ordered.

E-60 understood the message quite well as it shot missiles towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic had a smirk on his face as he dodged each and every missile. Once he finished, he fake yawned.

"Is that the best you can do?" he questioned mockingly.

More missiles was Eggman's answer as they made their way towards the hedgehog. Sonic decided to destroy the missiles this time as he performed his speedy spin dash. Each one was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Recognizing all the damage Dr. Eggman has caused, Sonic knew what he had to do.

"Time to wrap this up." he concluded. Trying something new, Sonic dashed towards the the robot. Running up a building, he jumped off and launched himself towards E-60. Sonic then performed his spin dash once again and shot through the robot. Once he finished, there was a giant whole in E-60. Sparks flew out the machine before E-60 exploded.

Knowing he won the battle, Sonic rubbed his nose and beamed a cocky smile towards the doctor.

"Looks like I win this round, doc." Sonic pointed out.

Dr. Eggman's face was full of fury as he gritted his teeth.

"Why you little, mark my words, hedgehog! You are now my number one enemy and I'll take over this goddamn world one day! I'll get you next time, Sonic the hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman announced.

After he finished his ranting, Dr. Eggman flew away in his fly machine.

"Heh, and I'll be here to stop that madman." Sonic vowed.

Just as the hedgehog was about to leave, he was ambushed by news reporters.

"Sir, what's your name?"

"How did you move so fast?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you know this Dr. Eggman person?"

"Are you an alien?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there. One at a time, please." Sonic pleaded.

"Who are you?" a woman questioned.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic answered.

"How did you move so fast?" a man questioned.

Sonic thought for a moment.

"I was born with it." he answered.

"Where are you from?" another man questioned.

"Here." Sonic answered.

"Do you know this Dr. Eggman person?" a woman questioned.

"Not really, I just met the guy when I fought him. But, I can say this, the guy's dangerous. I mean, he killed half of the police." Sonic answered.

"Will you be here to protect this city, the next time he attacks?" a man questioned.

"You bet. I'll protect anyone in this city and even the whole world from that madman. You have my word as a hero." Sonic answered.

* * *

Everyone in California were cheering. Anyone in their houses have just watched the battle of Sonic and Dr. Eggman, and they were informed about Sonic's appearance afterwards, especially Sonic's family and the Sonic Gang, the Rebel gang were skeptical of their so called 'hero'.

"Wow, an actual super hero! This is so cool!" Space squealed.

"Yeah, who would have thought that a blue hedgehog dude would save us from that psychopath." Manic pointed.

"Be thankful, we have someone else looking after us, just like God, himself." Jules concluded.

Everyone in California, and hopefully the world now knew they had a protector, a hero, Sonic the hedgehog.

xxx

**This may be one of my longest chapters so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come, until next time, my reviewers.**


	8. ch8: The shocking truth

**Chapter 8: The shocking truth**

The next day was a rather peaceful day. People were mainly in the park chatting, having fun, or hanging around. A certain blue hedgehog decided to roam around the city. But, just like yesterday, he recieved odd stares, but only a few this time. There was a difference though, Sonic was greeted by fans and people thanked him for saving their beloved city. Sonic, of course, would say stuff like "no problem" "heh, it was easy" "it's what I do" or he would be offered goodies.

He was now in the park, savoring a chili dog he recieved not too long ago.

"Man, who knew*chomp* that people would be this nice to*munch* a hero." he said to himself.

Just then, he heard familiar annoying voices that he despised the most, Scourge and his gang.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Our so called _'hero'_ sitting in a tree eating a chili dog." Scourge purred.

"Well, hello to you too." Sonic greeted sarcastically.

"Hey hedgehog guy! Can you come down here for a sec?" Bean questioned.

"Sorry, but I'll have to think about that." Sonic answered.

"Aw come on, plllleeeaaasssee? With a cherry on top?" Bean pleaded.

"*Sigh* Alright." Sonic responded. Surely enough, he jumped straight out of the tree. The whole gang were quite surprised the hedgehog didn't even flinch from a jump like that, then again, he did defeat Dr. Eggman. Bean grew a wild grin on his face, creeping the hedgehog out.

"I just wanted to know how fast can you run? What's it like to be a super hero? Do you have laser eye beams? Is your mom blue? Do you smell like cheese? Will you marry another hedgehog and have mutant babies with the power of speed?" Bean stupidly questioned.

Sonic was beyond confused.

"Say what now?" he questioned.

"I said-GRK! MRGH!" Bean responded until a hand covered his mouth, Nack's hand.

"Don't listen to him, mate. He's a bit coo coo in the head." he assured.

"Well, that's a relief." Sonic responded.

Feeling comfortable, Sally sashayed her way over to the hedgehog.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday, handsome." Sally apologized.

"U-um, no problem. No big deal." Sonic slightly stuttered with a blush.

Checking Sonic out, Sally played with some of his quills.

"You know, you're pretty cute for a hedgehog. I could use some hunk like you, Sonic." she purred.

"Er, uh, thanks b-but no thanks." Sonic refused.

"Oh, playing hard to get, I like that. Call me." Sally purred while giving Sonic her phone number.

Hesitantly accepting the sheet of paper, he folded it up and stuffed into his right glove.

_'Man, I need to get away from these guys!' _Sonic alarmed himself in his mind.

"Well, it was nice talking to ya, but I need to go." he informed.

"Aw, what's the rush, blue? Surely, you have plenty of time to chil-ax and talk." Scourge assured.

"Well, that's what I basically been doing for the last five minutes, so seeya!" Sonic responded as he took off.

Everyone were left gobsmacked of his speed.

Fiona then turned to her boyfriend with a smirk.

"So darling, now that we talked to the _'hero'_, what's next on our schedule ?" sh questioned.

"Heh, easy, babe. Now that 'Snot' is dead, we move on to our next target, his looser gang. And what's more fun then to pick on his best friend, the geek boy." Scourge answered.

"Oh, Tails aye? This should be fun!" Fiona purred.

"And fun we shall have, come on gang. Time to pay Tails a little visit." Scourge ordered.

"Right!" Rotor responded.

"Got it, sexy." Sally responded.

"Okay!" Bean responded as he saluted to the thug.

"Gotcha mate!" Nack responded.

Bark simply nodded.

But there was no answer from Antoine or Bunnie.

"Antoine and Bunnie?" Scourge questioned.

Everyone glanced behind themselves only to see Bunnie and Antoine make out. Fiona and Sally rolled their eyes, Rotor face palmed himself, Nack and Bean gagged, Bark shook his head, while Scourge was very pissed.

"HEY, WE GOT A FUCKIN' NERD TO PICK ON, NOT MAKE OUT, DUMB ASSES!" he shouted.

Antoine and Bunnie broke up their act and flinched at Scourge's outburst.

"Sacre Blu!" Antoine shouted.

"Err, sorry Sugah, won't happen again!" Bunnie apologized.

"It better not, now come on!" Scourge ordered.

The Rebel gang took off heading north with Scourge leading in the front.

* * *

Tails was at the park along with Cream and her puppy, Cheese, Ray, Charmy, Marine and Tikal. Tikal was pushing Marine and Charmy on the swings. Cream, Cheese, and Ray were building a sand castle at the sand area while Tails was lying the grass, moping. Since today was Sunday, the last day of the weekend before school, Cream wanted to do something special with the whole gang. But, everybody was busy that day, except for Tikal, Charmy, Marine, Ray and Tails. Cream's original plan was to go to the movies but since very few people were available, they all agreed to go to the park to hang out.

Cream suddenly noticed how upset and lonely Tails was. She couldn't blame him considering he and Sonic were best friends and like brothers to each other for years and now Sonic's gone. Just thinking of the thought sent shivers down Cream's spine. Although, they didn't talk to each other that often, Sonic was like a big protective brother to Cream, one she never had. And she missed him just as much as Tails did. One thought crossed the girl's mind. She needed to comfort Tails.

"Hey, Ray?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Cream?" Ray answered.

"Can you cover for me? I gonna go talk to Tails." Cream questioned.

"Sure, take your time. The sand castle will still be here when you get back." Ray informed.

"Thanks, Ray." Cream thanked as she made her way to Tails.

Tails sighed deeply, he missed Sonic dearly, and him not being around and alive anymore broke the boy's heart even more.

_'Sonic, I miss you, bro. You're the best friend I ever had. Others bullied me because of my IQ and having two fake tails wrapped around my waist. I thought life was horrible until you showed up. You're the only one who saw something different in me and befriended me. Heck, you even saved me from thugs last Halloween, man. And now that you're dead, I don't know if I can continue.' _he thought.

He was on the urge of bursting into tears, that is until Cream arrived and sat right next to him.

"Hi Tails." she greeted.

"Oh, hey Cream." Tails greeted in a depressed tone.

"How are you doing?" Cream questioned.

"Not very well. Sonic's dead and I'm not sure if I can continue to carry on." Tails confessed.

Cream was afraid this would happen and she could see right into Tails' eyes that they were watery.

"Tails, it's alright to cry. If you need to cry, then go on, cry. We're here for you, _I'm_ here for you." Cream urged.

Tails stared at Cream for a moment, before he could no longer fight his tears. He sobbed quietly into his hands.

"I-I just can't believe it! My best f-friend is d-dead, no, my _'older brother is d-dead'_!" he wailed

Cream rubbed his back as she began to comfort him.

"Shh, there there, it's okay. I miss him too, Tails. Sonic was like a brother to me, too. But, don't worry, he's not entirely gone. We still have him in our hearts and soul. You're just going to have to move on, _we're_ going to have to move on . It's what Sonic would have wanted." Cream assured.

Tails looked up to Cream with a small smile on his face.

"T-thanks, Cream. You're absolutely right about that fact." Tails admitted.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, anytime." Cream giggled.

The others have just watched the scene between the two kids and they felt pretty sorry for Tails. But on the bright side, they were pleased with the fact that the two were having a positive effect for each other.

"Poor Tails. The mate really must miss Sonic." Marine suggested.

"Well, yeah. The two were best friends and basically like brothers ever since they were very young." Ray informed.

"But, at least Cream cheered him up." Ray concluded.

"Yeah, and the next thing you'll know, they'll be dating." Charmy joked.

"Charmy!" Ray scolded.

"What, it was just a practical joke. Have a sense of humor." Charmy exclaimed.

The group continued to watch Cream and Tails' performance.

"Hey, Tails? I also made you this." Cream informed as she presented flowers attached together in a circle. Curiosity took over Tails right away.

"Um, what is it?" he questioned.

"It's a flower crown. I always make these on my spare time and I thought you might as well be the first person to ever have one." Cream answered.

"Wow, thanks, Cream!" Tails exclaimed.

"No problem, now let me-" Cream was rudely interrupted by Scourge's hand snatching it.

"HEY!" she shouted.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." Scourge smirked as he held the crown firmly. Cream and Tails observed their surroundings, the Rebel gang were now in view.

"Aw, Tails, after I slapped you in the face, you went and got yourself a girlfriend. And to think, you had a crush on me in ninth grade, I'm a little hurt." Fiona teased.

"Grrr, what do you guys want?!" Tails growled.

"Who us? Just thought, we drop by and play at the park with you guys." Scourge answered.

"Well, no thanks! Now, can you please give me back my crown?" Cream pleaded.

"Oh you mean this?" Scourge questioned innocently while he showed the flowered crown.

"Yes, that! Now give it back, Scourge!" Tails ordered.

"Hmm, here's my answer. Bean, catch!" Scourge replied as he tossed it to Bean, who gladly accepted it.

"Enjoy your snack, boy!" Nack added.

"Gladly!" Bean responded.

"No don't do it!" cried Cream.

But it was too late. Bean already gobbled it down and burped. Cream and Tails watched in horror as Cream's hard work was devoured by a maniac.

"Yummy! It tasted like flowers!" he cried in joy.

"That's because it was flowers, you idiot." Nack muttered.

Cream stood still while she just took in everything that just happened. Once she finished, she was on the urge of bursting out into tears.

Scourge, Sally, Fiona, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, and Nack smiled in satisfaction.

"Aw, what's the matter? Is the wittle baby gonna cry?" Scourge mocked.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned just in time to see Tikal marching up to them, mainly Scourge.

"I will not sit here and allow you to hurt my friends!" Tikal informed.

"Neither will we, mate!" Marine exclaimed as she, Ray, Charmy, and Cheese followed behind.

Scourge sniffed Tikal's breath and fanned the air.

"Damn, your breath stinks! Did you eat a dead squirrel or something?!" he confessed.

"How rude! I only had a bowl of oatmeal this morning!" Tikal shouted.

"Yeah, well, take a breath mint, hippie!" Scourge retorted as he shoved Tikal out of the way.

"Now, since your piece of shit of a friend is gone, I think it's time we had a little fun." Scourge admitted.

"Don't you DARE talk about Sonic like he's crap!" Tails shouted.

"Oh shut the fuck up, pipsqueak! Isn't it obvious, we only came to fuck you up?!" Scourge confessed.

"Well, you're gonna have to get pass us first if you wanna harm Tails!" Ray declared.

"Okay, since there's seven of you and nine of us, gang? Get them, leave Tails to me!" Scourge ordered.

The rest of the Rebel gang were happy to oblige and pinned Marine, Cream, Ray, Charmy, Tikal and even Cheese to the ground. Scourge smirked as he twisted Tails' arms behind his back.

"HEY, LEMME GO!" Tails cried.

"NOT A CHANCE, LITTLE MAN! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO GET BACK AT YOU EVER SINCE YOU AND SONIC STOPPED ME FROM BEATING THE SNOT OUT OF A LITTLE BRAT WHO PISSED ME OFF, and since Sonic ain't here... I CAN TAKE IT OUT ALL ON YOU, YOU TWO TAILED BITCH!" Scourge roared.

"You deserved to get the crap knocked outta you, and you idiot, I'm not a girl or a dog. So how can you call me that word?" Tails retorted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Scourge snarled as he prepared to punch Tails.

Just as his fist was a centimeter away from Tails' face, a voice interrupted his moment.

"HEY, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

Tails immediately recognized that voice, it was Sonic's voice, his best friend.

But, to his surprise, once he faced the direction of the voice, it was that blue hedgehog from TV. But, what really set him off, was his eyes. They were an emerald green he had seen before, his friend Sonic's eyes.

Scourge gulped, knowing what would happen if he punched Tails. He could see the anger in the hedgehog's eyes.

"What are you doing to these kids?" Sonic questioned crossing his arms.

Knowing he had to act fast, Scourge held Tails in a noogie position.

"Err, just giving my best bud 'ere a good ol' friendly noogie, right Tails?"" Scourge questioned.

"Hmph, as if." Tails retorted.

"Why you son of a-" Scourge started.

"Okay, why don't you let the kid and his friends go and walk away." Sonic suggested.

"And if we don't?" Nack questioned.

All eyes from the Rebel gang fell on him instantly telling him to shut up.

"Then I'll either give you a knuckle sandwich or call the police." Sonic threatened.

"Okay, come on guys. I think it's time we went home." Scourge suggested.

"Don't let me catch you doing this to anyone else, you guys." Sonic warned.

"You got it, buddy!" Scourge shouted while he and the rest of the Rebel gang quickly scurried.

One thought was on Scourge's mind and that one thought was _revenge._

When the Rebel left, Sonic helped everyone up and lastly Tails.

"You okay, Tails?" he questioned.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch mister- wait a minute. H-how do you know my name?" Tails questioned.

Sonic just realized what he had said.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath.

Tails observed Sonic more closely. Those sneakers seemed so familiar and that voice, it sounded much very like the Sonic Tails knew. The truth suddenly struck Tails in the face, all this matched one person. But, he's dead, unless he somehow survived.

"Sonic?!" Tails questioned in a shocked tone.

Sonic knew Tails had just found out his real identity. Defeated, he responded back.

"Hey Tails, long time no see." Sonic answered sheepishly.

The others couldn't believe it either. Sonic, the leader of the Sonic gang and son of the Oliveder family, is standing right in front of them only as a hedgehog, how was that even possible?

"But how?" questioned Tails.

"It's a long story." Sonic answered.

"We've got time. So please, explain everything." Cream urged.

Seeing the desperate looks on each and every one of his friends' faces, Sonic sighed and sat on the swings.

"Okay, so, this is what happened after the explosion..."

* * *

Sonic had just finished his story with every detail he included. Tails and everyone else were amazed by this incredible story.

"Whoa, that's some story. I guess you, that hedgehog and the Chaos Emerald's energy combined is what created the hedgehog figure you are now." Tails suggested.

"Yep, you guessed correctly, buddy." Sonic commented.

"But, what I wanna know is how you could run that fast and defeated Eggman so easily?" Ray questioned.

"I'm not sure how I got my speed, honestly. I guess it was the emerald's doing. Maybe it somehow knew that I loved to run? I don't know, something doesn't seem right with that." Sonic pondered.

"Well, 'ow did you do that ball move and defeat Eggman without breaking a sweat, mate?" Marine questioned.

"With my speed, of course. I named that move, the spin dash, heh, pretty cool, huh?" Sonic questioned.

"You bet! The way you dodged those missiles and, and, you ran a BUILDING! AWESOME!" Charmy squealed.

"Back on topic, please?" Cream reminded.

"Oh, right. And as to how did I defeat Eggman? Well, I had a little practice in the forest and I decided to act it out on Egghead." Sonic answered.

"Well, that makes sense. I'm just glad you're back, Sonic. We missed you so much." Tails confessed.

"Heh, I missed you too, guys. But, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I'm sticking around for quite a while." Sonic informed.

"Now, that we know you're alive mister Sonic, we can spread the news to everyone else!" Cream cheered.

Sonic shook his head.

"What, but why not?" Cream questioned confusingly.

"Because, I don't want to put you guys in danger. Before I got here, I had to fight another of Eggman's robots. Apparently, he knew I was heading towards the park. And if he knew that, he would find out my real identity quickly and harm my loved ones, especially Amy. No way, man. I can't risk that and it's the reason I need you guys to keep it a secret." Sonic informed.

The others exchanged looks to each other for a moment before Tails faced Sonic.

"We understand. We won't tell your secret, Sonic. You have our word as best friends and members of the Sonic gang." Tails promised.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best!" Sonic commented.

Everyone beamed smiles to each other before they were interrupted by Cream.

"Why don't we enjoy ourselves and continue to hang out?" she suggested.

"I like the sound of that. Where to?" Sonic questioned while rubbing Cheese's back.

"How about, the movies, sounds fair?" Ray questioned.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, guys. Grab on to me while holding each other's hands. Everyone were very confused.

"Why?" Tails questioned.

"You'll see." Sonic smirked.

Do as told, everyone held hands and held onto Sonic.

"Okay, here..we..GO!" Sonic announced.

With that being said, Sonic dashed off faster than anyone would've expected. Everyone struggled to hold on, they now understood the message of 'hanging on'. As they continued to zoom past the city, Tails glanced upwards to Sonic.

_'It's good to have my buddy back.'_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was in a dark room with nothing but computers. He was observing everything he had just watched at the park with Sonic, the Rebel gang, and his friends. He showed interest when Tails mentioned the 'Sonic gang.' But, he was surprised, Sonic the hedgehog was actually the boy from the news.

"So, that pesky hedgehog, Sonic, is actually that annoying twerp from that science class, how surprising is that? It's amazing, he was mutated into a hedgehog with the emerald's power and that hedgehog. My plan actually WORKED!" he cried. But a thought struck him.

"But to my disappointment, he's still himself and I lost the emerald. Aw well, I'll get rid of that pest soon enough. And besides, I transferred some of the energy from the emerald into my radar, now I can find the other six and come back for the other. But first..." Eggman confessed while he glanced towards the scene of Sonic and the others.

"I thinks it's time I had a few guests over for once. This Rebel Gang and Sonic gang will do perfectly for my animal army and why not, I'll add his family in for fun. Now all I need to do is capture some animals, find the emeralds and wait until the time is right." he purred.

Eggman's attention fell on Sonic.

"Rest while you can, Sonic the hedgehog. You're going to need it once I make your loved ones turn against you." he informed.

The mad scientist grew into deep thought. He couldn't wait to see Sonic's horrified face for the surprise he was going to receive in the future.

* * *

**Another long chapter, geez this is hard work! ****_So what will happen to the Rebel gang, the Sonic gang and even Sonic's family? _****Stick around to find out! Seeya soon, my reviewers! Peace out!**


	9. ch9: The encounter with Bokkun and ES

**Chapter 9: The encounter with Bokkun and Egg Snake**

Ever since the day Tails, Cream and Cheese, Ray, Charmy, Marine, and Tikal discovered Sonic's true identity, their relation of being friends increased more than ever. They would hang out almost every day. But the past week Sonic would hang out with them individually to keep their cover. Monday, he and Tikal spent their time after school at the park. After all, Tikal was a peace lover and she enjoyed her time at the calm lovely park. Watching the children playing with each other without a care in the world and laughing was like pure heaven to her. She dearly enjoyed the peace as much as anyone would, the lovely calmness soothed her. Sonic had a great time, too. He too, enjoyed the peacefulness of the environment he was in, but his peace came to an end when an orange haired 5 year old girl spotted him and hugged him. The rest of the kids followed and were amazed to see him, for they realized he was the hedgehog hero from TV. Questions poured out of their mouths while Sonic answered them all in a cinch. Watching Sonic and the kids getting along had truly made Tikal's day as she giggled in delight. The rest of the day was exactly like that little moment, only Sonic actually started to play with them for a bit.

Tuesday, he and Marine spent their time after school at the San Francisco Ship's Museum, much to Marine's delight. The duo were greeted by a couple of fans, tourist, managers and the museum owner, himself. It was huge honor for the owner to meet Sonic the hedgehog, the hero who saved the city from a disaster, in person. Sonic appreciated all the attention he was getting but he only requested for he and Marine to have a tour around the museum. The owner eagerly obliged, allowing the two to wonder around the building as they pleased. Marine would ooh or aah every time she spotted a ship, she even exclaimed their names. Sonic showed interest too, but when things got boring he would think of Amy for a strange reason, making his muzzle turn a deep shade of red. After, Marine had her fun, she and Sonic finally decided to call it quits and jet, but not before thanking the owner for everything.

Wednesday, he and Charmy spent their time after school at Toy world, a famous store known for it's amazing toys. Toy world was located in Seattle, Washington, Michigan, Chicago, Virginia, and many more states. The Toy world Sonic knew was located in Washington DC, do to the fact he visited their when he was little. With his speed, Sonic carried Charmy all the way there less than two hours. The time they arrived, it was the afternoon. But the two were amazed to see Washington's beauty, hell, they even saw the White House. But, Charmy was more determined to find Toy world rather than observed a giant white house. Noticing how impatient the boy was growing, Sonic scooped the kid up and took off in Washington DC city. While doing so, he failed to notice the citizens around him staring at him with shock expressions on their faces. A while later he and Charmy made it to the mall, which was a pretty sweet view if you ever witnessed it. Just like for Marine, the duo were greeted by citizens, but they were mostly fans. They had all their books and papers out, requesting for an autograph. Sonic, on the other hand, simply refused. He knew that he made a promise to Charmy, and trust me, he never breaks a promise. The fans were devastated but understood the message, leaving the two in peace. As soon as they left, Charmy's face expression beamed with joy. Quickly grabbing Sonic's hand, he raced down the mall until he was in front of his dream store, Toy world. Sonic, fixing his quills from the boy's rough ride, followed the boy's gaze until he noticed the sign. The sign read 'Toy World: where all happiness is discovered.' Charmy lost his patience and made a mad dash in the store. Sweat dropping, Sonic reluctantly followed due to the boy's hyperactive actions. But he was glad his friend was happy and having the best time of his life.

Thursday, he and Ray went to a fair as soon Ray got home from school, since Sonic was a hero and a hedgehog, he doubted he needed to go to school anymore. As soon as they arrived, they were ambushed by fans but, Sonic took care of that situation. He simply pointed in a random direction and yelled out "Hey look it's Justin Bieber!" And with that, the fans fell for it while Sonic and Ray made their secret escape. The duo spent their day playing games, winning prizes, snacking(well, ever so often Sonic would snack on a chili dog) and they even watched a concert. At the end, Ray gave Sonic a hug showing his appreciation, he hasn't had this much fun ever since his father past away five years ago. Sonic gave the boy his trademark thumbs up and grin and replied "Hey, no problem, buddy."

Friday, he and Cream along with her puppy Cheese spent their time going to the zoo. It started off when Sonic was at the front door greeted of Cream's house greeted by Vanilla, Cream's mother. At first, the woman was startled by Sonic's appearance, since he's the hero from the TV, but soon after that, she grew accustomed to him. She did, however, asked why he was even here. Sonic explained that he and Cream were good friends and he promised to take Cream to the zoo for the rest of the afternoon. Vanilla was hesitant at first, but just staring in Sonic's amazing emerald green eyes made her grow a warm feeling, allowing Cream to go. Cream arrived in the scene soon after and greeted Sonic with a friendly hug. After Sonic promised he would have Cream back before dark, he, Cream, and Cheese zoomed away with Sonic going at full speed carrying Cream and Cheese. Once the trio arrived, they were greeted by the Zoo owner. Like what with Sonic, Marine, and museum owner, the Zoo owner gladly introduced himself and let the trio in the zoo. For the rest of the day, they looked in every animal exhibit they came across to, fed the animals, and had snack breaks. Strangely though, Sonic recieved odd stares from some of the animals, like the wolves or the polar bears. He guessed it was because he was a over grown hedgehog, something that shouldn't exists on Earth. Surprisingly though, Sonic recieved less fans for once, which is something the hedgehog was grateful for. Once the trio finished their little sight seeing, it was sunset. Noticing it was starting to get late, Sonic, Cream and Cheese left for home. On the way back though, Cream thanked Sonic for everything he has done for her, but not just today or the time he saved her and the others from Scourge at the park, but for everything in the past, including excepting her into the Sonic Gang. Sonic gave an understanding nod for her speech just as he made it to Cream's house. Hearing a knock, Vanilla opened the front door and was delighted to see her daughter, Cream, and puppy, Cheese, standing with smiles on their faces. Vanilla gave Sonic a glance with appreciation clearly shown and spoke. 'Thank you, mister Sonic. From this day on, you have my full trust.' Those were the last words Sonic heard before he gave her a thumbs up and took off down the street.

Yep, this week had been an eventful week for the hedgehog. It was finally Saturday, the day when Sonic could finally spend the day with his best friend in the whole world and his 'little brother,' Tails. Right now, the speedy hero was resting on a tree branch in the park. He was waiting for Tails to show up just like he said he would.

"Man, what's keeping Tails? He should've been here by now!" he complained to himself.

Then, right on cue, Tails screeched to a halt, panting.

"*pant* Sorry, Sonic. I was *wheeze* finishing a science *gasp* project!" he apologized.

Sliding down the tree, Sonic held his hands in a defensive way, waving them in front of Tails.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down little buddy! I get the picture. You were doing a science project and that's that. Take a breather, pal." Sonic assured.

Finally catching his breath, Tails responded "Okay, I'm calm. Now what?"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Sonic questioned.

"Well, I was hoping I could spend time with my 'big brother'." Tails requested.

"Heh, how about a run?" Sonic questioned.

"Sure!" Tails eagerly answered.

"But, before we go, where do you wanna go, buddy?" Sonic questioned.

"Really? You're letting me decide where to go?" Tails questioned.

"You bet! I can take you to other states, other countries, other continents. Heck, I even took Charmy to Washington Dc! You name the place." Sonic offered.

Tails was thinking carefully on where he wanted to go.

"Hmm, well, I've always wanted to see what Mount Rushmore looked like up close." Tails replied.

"Great! Now where is that, exactly? Is that even on this planet?" Sonic questioned.

Tails just looked at Sonic with a _'seriously?'_ look on his face.

"Sonic, do you know what Mount Rushmore even is?" he questioned.

"Pfft, yeah. Mount Rushmore is that overgrown rock with the presidents heads carved on them." Sonic defended himself.

"*sigh* Close enough. Now, Mount Rushmore is located in South Dakota." Tails answered.

"Gotcha, now lets get going!" Sonic exclaimed as he scooped his friend up and dashed off heading south.

But, unknown to the duo, there was spy robot which recorded everything for what they said, Bokkun. He was grinning like a little kid who had just recieved a mother load of candy.

"Wait til the doctor get a load of this!" he chuckled as he began blasting off into the sky.

Dr. Eggman was in the computer room doing research. His fingers moving at an incredible speed. Ever since the day, he discovered the Rebel Gang and Sonic Gang were related to Sonic, he wanted to know as much information as possible about each individual. So far he only managed to get everyone on the Rebel Gang, and Tails, Cream and Cheese, Charmy, Marine, Ray and Tikal. Now that he had those people marked down, he still needed to find out who else was on the Sonic Gang.

"Hmm, now to do a reminder check. Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonic's first best friend and has an IQ of 300, age: 8. Check. Cream Vanola and Cheese Vanola, a young girl and pup who has been declared Cuty queen ever since she was an infant and an average puppy, ages: 6 and 2. Check. Charmy Hood, a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency, age: 6. Marine Cortez, a ship expert, age: 7. Ray Spears, a boy who won California's annual sand building contest in 2008, age: 10. And last but not least, Tikal Miyo, a peace lover,(In other words, a damn hippie), age: 14. These are the individuals of the Sonic Gang I have marked down so far, but I still need to find out who else is in this group." he reminded himself. But, then a thought struck him.

"Maybe, just maybe, oh yes! This is bound to get me the information I need!" he gloated.

Just then, Bokkun came flying in laughing causing Dr. Eggman to jump in surprise.

"Hey Eggman, guess what I found out!" he exclaimed.

"Grr, shut up! You interrupted my train of thought!" Dr. Eggman shouted.

Bokkun looked down at the floor in shame.

"Sorry, Dr. Eggman. But this is really important." he said.

"*sigh* What is it already?" the madman questioned.

Bokkun beamed a smile as he snatched a television from his small book bag and turned it on. The small device started to play the conversation Sonic and Tails had earlier.

_"Okay, I'm calm. Now what?"_

_"Well, what do you want to do?"_

_"Well, I was hoping I could spend time with my 'big brother'."_

_"Heh, how about a run?"_

_"Sure!"_

_"But, before we go, where do you wanna go, buddy?"_

_"Really? You're letting me decide where to go?"_

_"You bet! I can take you to other states, other countries, other continents. Heck, I even took Charmy to Washington Dc! You name the place."_

_"Hmm, well, I've always wanted to see what Mount Rushmore looked like up close."_

_"Great! Now where is that, exactly? Is that even on this planet?"_

_"Sonic, do you know what Mount Rushmore even is?"_

_"Pfft, yeah. Mount Rushmore is that overgrown rock with the presidents' heads carved on them."_

_"*sigh* Close enough. Now, Mount Rushmore is located in South Dakota."_

_"Gotcha, now lets get going!"_

Once the recorded message ended, Dr. Eggman grew a devious smile.

"So Sonic and his friend are going to Mount Rushmore are they? This could be fun. Bokkun, I want you to take the Egg Snake and give Sonic and his friend a 'friendly hello'. he ordered.

"But, what about you?" Bokkun questioned.

"I'm busy. Now go!" Dr. Eggman ordered again but more sternly.

"Yes sir!" the small robot saluted and flew out the door.

Dr. Eggman took another glance of Sonic on the television Bokkun had left him.

"Soon Sonic, you'll meet the biggest surprise of your life." he purred to himself.

* * *

Sonic and Tails had just now made it to their destination, Mount Rushmore. This famous structure was a wonderful view for the duo indeed.

"Wow, it's so amazing." Tails gawked.

"I'll say, this place looks like the perfect place to run around. I could get use to this." Sonic commented.

"Hey, Sonic, maybe when you finally beat Eggman, we could bring the whole gang down here, too." Tails suggested

"*sigh* Yeah, that'll be the day, buddy." Sonic added.

"Hey, with your powers by your side, and with your friends and family supporting you in any way possible, I'm confident that you'll defeat Eggman once and for all!" Tails assured.

"But Tails, that's just the problem. Only you, Cream, Cheese, Charmy, Marine, Ray, and Tikal know who I really am. Hell, not even my family recognizes me!" Sonic exclaimed sadly.

Tails wrapped an arm around Sonic's neck for comfort.

"Sonic, I'm sure they'll figure you out sooner or later, and when they do, I'm sure they'll gladly help you out, bro. All you need to do is wait for the right time." he assured.

Sonic beamed a grateful smile at his 'younger brother.'

"Thanks Tails, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you on my side." he thanked while ruffling Tails' hair.

"No problem. Now what was that about that run?" Tails reminded.

"Oh, right. Hang on Tails, we're about to-" but Sonic was cut off by an odd laughter.

The duo looked to the sky to see a object flying towards them. Sonic stood in front of Tails in a protective manner. The object landed a few feet away from them and it turned out to be a bat like robot.

"Hello Sonic the hedgehog, I'm glad I'm finally seeing you in person for the first time." it spoke.

"Who or what are you?" Sonic questioned sternly.

"My name is Bokkun, servant and messenger of Dr. Eggman. And I was sent here to destroy the both of you." the robot answered.

Sonic and Tails stared at each other for a moment before they burst into a fit of laughter. Bokkun eyes widened. They didn't believe him?

"H-hey! What's so funny!?" he questioned.

"Hahaha, sorry, it's just so funny! You expect to take us on? Please, you're the size of a beagle standing on it's hind legs!" Sonic pointed out.

That did it. Bokkun pressed a button and the two immediately stopped laughing. Sonic's ears twitched while Tails cuffed a hand to his ear, the two could definitely hear a distant noise heading their way.

"What's that sound, Sonic?" Tails questioned.

"It sounds like an engine. Wait a sec." Sonic pondered.

Bokkun proclaimed he was going to rid of the two, but considering he doesn't look like the fighting type of robot, he must of had back up. That's when the hedgehog's eyes widened.

"TAILS! RUN!" he shouted.

"What, why?" Tails questioned.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, JUST DO IT!" Sonic ordered.

Tails wanted to question further, but, seeing the seriousness in his friend's eyes, he had no choice but to flee. When Tails was out of sight, Sonic barely dodged a metal claw.

"Whoa, that was close." he confessed.

"Buwahahah! Not to tough now, now are ya? Well, this will teach you about insulting my height." Bokkun gloated.

With that being said, a huge snake like robot charged (or in this case slithered) towards Sonic. Sonic being so quick, quick stepped out of the way, making the machine crash into a boulder. The hedgehog pretended to wince in that hard coming blow.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." he joked.

The snake robot or better yet, Egg Snake, charged again at Sonic, on hot pro suit. Sonic once again quick stepped out of the way, but this time Egg Snake was ready. As soon as Sonic quick stepped, Egg Snake wrapped it's tongue, which happened to be a mechanical claw attached to an iron cable cord, around Sonic's legs, causing the hedgehog to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oof!"

"Ha, that's right Egg Snake, show him whose boss!" Bokkun cheered.

Egg Snake responded by showing it's tail to the hedgehog. It opened up, revealing a razor sharp drill, making Sonic gulped.

"Finish him!" Bokkun ordered.

Egg Snake obeyed and it's drill activated. Once activated, it's tail moved closer to Sonic's neck...

* * *

**Okay, this is my first cliffhanger. Wanna know more about what will happen? Well, stick around to find out, seeya next chapter.**


	10. ch10: Taking down the snake

**Chapter 10: Taking down the snake**

Sonic was watching the drill in fear as it slowly advanced toward his neck. Although, he was terrified, he refused to show his fear to the enemy.  
_'Looks like this is it. Aw man, I can't believe I'm saying this so soon if I'm not so sure yet, but, Amy, I think I might l-'_ but the hedgehog never finished his thoughts, when suddenly a rock hit the side of Egg Snake's head, causing it to let go of it's grip around Sonic's legs.

"What!? Who threw that!?" Bokkun questioned angrily.

"I did!" answered a voice.

Both Sonic and Bokkun faced the direction of the voice and found the source. The source of the voice was none other than Miles Prower, also known as Tails.

"Leave Sonic alone, you over grown chihuahua!" Tails cried.

"Hey, my ears aren't that big!" Bokkun cried.

"Sure, pipsqueak." Tails scoffed.

"That's it! Egg Snake, forget about Sonic, focus on the annoying brat for now!" Bokkun snapped.

Receiving it's order, Egg Snake started to advance on Tails. Tails fearfully backed away until his back hit something solid. Giving a quick glance behind his back, to his horror, he was against a solid rocky wall. Egg Snake opened it's tails to reveal the same deadly drill. Tails could only think of one last thing to do.

"SONIC! HELP!" he cried.

"HANG ON BUDDY!" Sonic responded.

Just as Egg Snake was about to move it's tail toward the boy's face, it's tail was sliced in half by a blue blur, it was Sonic! He was spin dashing through the tail until it was history. Once the tail fell to the ground, Tails was quickly grabbed by the arm by a gloved hand. Knowing who it belonged to, he smiled in relief.

"Thanks, Sonic, you saved my life back there." he thanked.

"No problem, buddy. You saved my life too, if it weren't for you throwing that rock at the over grown robot Snake's head, I would've been hedgehog liver right now." Sonic confessed.

But suddenly Tails' smile faded as he started to shake slightly.

"S-Sonic" he began."look behind you."

Turning around, Sonic was met with a shocking sight. A few feet behind him, Egg Snake opened up it's metallic chest, where another snake head sprouted out. But this snake had a red deadly drill for a tongue which made it look even more terrifying. Tails was shaking in fear, but Sonic wasn't. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"Ugh! Now that's messed up shit! A head growing out of your chest, disturbing! I think I should call you Two Headed Betty for now on, heh heh." he criticized yet joked.

"Sonic, now's not the time for one of jokes! I think we should worry about dealing with this guy, first, he's a threat!" Tails warned.

"Alright, then, you stay here while I take care of Two Headed Betty over there." Sonic ordered.

Tails nodded in reply. Now, that everything was dealt with the two, Sonic leaped towards Egg Snake. But Egg Snake's new head, head butted him in the gut. Sonic gasped loudly as all the wind left him for just a moment, but when it came back, he coughed a little and charged up his spin dash. But, as he did so, he suddenly felt the urge to jump in the sky. Deciding to follow this feeling, Sonic stopped his spin dash and jumped in the air. But, as he did so, he focused his attention all on Egg Snake. The urge to jump in the air was now an urge to home himself right into the menacing machine. But that was a crazy idea to the hedgehog, right? Not for him, right now, he had to get rid of this robot and quick! Following the feeling, Sonic shot down towards Egg Snake like a missile. Once he did so, the impact caused Egg Snake to crash on the ground hard, and sending Sonic flying in the air, but, he safely landed. He, Tails, and even Bokkun stared in shock and disbelief.

"Whoa, what did I just do?" he questioned.

"Sonic, what was that?" Tails questioned.

The hedgehog shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, buddy, I don't know. Maybe some kinda new attack?" he answered yet suggested.

"Egg Snake, get back up!" Bokkun cried.

Egg Snake feebly stood back up. He was battered and bruised all over from that hard impact, and to make matters worse, it's second head was hanging from it's chest, it looked like if it was prodded by the lightest touch, it would fall off immediately. Egg Snake slowly started to fall apart. Once, it was nothing more then a pile of scraps, Sonic burst into a fit of laughter along with Tails who also joined in.

"Hahaha, looks like the doc needs to get his toys modified!" boasted Sonic, who was now on the ground.

"I agree, but, that was a close call, Sonic." agreed Tails.

Bokkun stood there gobsmacked of how an incredibly strong robot fell apart from a hedgehog who was only 3 ft tall. Once he came back to reality, he decided it was time to jet.

"You haven't heard the last of me! Just wait until Dr. Eggman's secret weapon gets ya and takes over the world, you'll be sorry!" Bokkun claimed as he took off in the skies.

"Should we follow him?" Tails questioned.

"Nah, let him be. I'm sure whatever this _secret weapon_ is, will be nothing more than a piece of cake." Sonic answered.

"If you say so." Tails responded skeptically.

"Hey, no sweat, bro. It's just like you said earlier, I'll stop Eggman once and for all someday." Sonic assured.

Tails smiled at that fact. He knew that he could trust Sonic, considering that whenever Sonic was determined he could accomplish anything. But, still, he had suspicions of this so called secret weapon.

"By the way, Sonic. What was that move you did back there?" Tails questioned.

"Eh, I really don't know. It just came to me. But I think, I'll name that one the Homing Attack." Sonic confessed.

"Okay, sounds reasonable." Tails replied.

"Come on, I think we had enough of this place for one day. I'm dying to have a chili dog right now." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that. Lets go." Tails agreed.

The hedgehog quickly scooped up the little boy and took off heading home.

* * *

Meanwhile with Dr. Eggman...

"HE WHAT!?" Dr. Eggman cried.

"H-he took out Egg Snake, sir." Bokkun confessed.

Ever since Bokkun got back to the base, he delivered the news of what has become of Egg Snake. Once, Dr. Eggman heard what happened, he was not please, in fact, he was furious.

"Grr, that stupid hedgehog destroyed one of my best robots!" he cried.

"What do we do now?" Bokkun questioned.

"Well, we'll see about that, now won't we?" the doctor answered.

He then picked up a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Snivley, is phase one of the plan ready?" Dr. Eggman questioned.

A voice responded.

"Yes sir, the animals are in their cages secured." it spoke.

"And the emeralds?" Dr. Eggman questioned.

"Working on it sir. Right now, we have four emeralds, only, three more to go. And as for the Master Emerald, two of our drones are bringing it back to base right now." the voice spoke again.

"Excellent." Dr. Eggman said as he cut off the walkie talkie and turned to Bokkun.

"Bokkun, leave." he ordered.

"Yes, doctor." Bokkun replied and flew out the room.

"Soon" he began "very soon, hedgehog."

* * *

** So what's gonna happen next? And why does Dr. Eggman need animals? Stick around and find out! And sorry it took so long to post this chapter, please R & R!**


	11. ch11: The decision part 1

**Chapter 11: The decision part 1 **

Sonic and Tails have just made it back to San Francisco. The two were on their way to Tails' house, with Sonic carrying Tails. Once they made it to the house, they were both greeted by a hug by a red haired girl. Sonic was confused, but, Tails wasn't. He knew exactly who this girl was and he was glad to see her. The girl then decided to let go, but once she did she beamed a smile at Tails.

"Hi Tails, it's so good to see you again!" she greeted.

"Hello, Kayla. Long time no see, I thought you were supposed to be in Canada right now." Tails greeted.

"I was, but, dad decided we could use a vacation and come visit our family, don't tell me, you forgot about your twin sister." Kayla exclaimed.

That fact threw Sonic off. Did she just say she was Tails' _sister?_ That doesn't make sense. It was then he decided to jump in the conversation.

"Wait a minute, you two are brother and sister?" he questioned.

The girl turned her attention to Sonic, and was a bit surprised to see a blue 3 foot tall hedgehog standing in front of her. But, she knew exactly who this hedgehog was, for she also watched the defeat of Dr. Eggman on the news. She beamed a smile at him.

"Oh wow! You're Sonic the hedgehog, the hero who defeated Dr. Eggman!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I'm Kayla Prower. It's nice to meet someone like you." she introduced while shaking Sonic's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kayla. But, I didn't think Tails had a sister." Sonic confessed.

"Wait a minute, how do you even know Tails?" Kayla questioned.

Sonic and Tails gave each other nervous looks before Sonic gave a small nod to Tails as if it was okay to let someone else know who he really was. Tails understood the message and turned back to Kayla, who looked as confused as ever.

"Well, Kayla? Do you remember when I used to tell you about my best friend named Sonic?" Tails questioned.

"Oh definitely. You wouldn't stop talking about him." Kayla answered yet giggled.

Sonic chuckled a little bit at that fact, but, Tails simply blushed in embarrassment.

"A-anyways, do remember what they said about him and the accident?" he questioned.

"Yeah, they said he's dead. Poor, kid." Kayla answered.

Sonic lowered his ears a little after hearing that. He didn't like it one bit.

"Well, you may find this hard to believe, but, that kid is actually this hedgehog right here." Tails concluded.

Kayla's smile disappeared instantly, turning into an expression of shock with her jaw open.

"W-what?" she asked a bit baffled.

"It's true, this is my best friend Sonic." Tails confessed.

"B-but, how?" Kayla questioned.

"It started when Dr. Robotnik arrived at our school..." Tails started to explain.

* * *

"...And that's how it happened." Tails finished.

Kayla was beyond shocked. All this happened to a teenager in one day? Unbelievable.

"Wow, just wow. This is very unbelievable. What are you two going to do about this?" she questioned.

"We're going to leave it as it is, Kayla. Only, a few know about this secret and we tend to keep it that way." Tails explained.

"Alright. Well, Sonic, I wish you good luck on your new life." Kayla added.

Sonic smiled at this. Not before had anyone really wished him luck. It was a first for him to hear this, but, he appreciated it gladly.

"Thanks, Kayla. That means alot." he thanked.

Kayla then looked in the sky and noticed it was dark out. Afterwards, she faced the two.

"Boy, it's getting late. Tails, I'm sleeping in the guest room, but, does Sonic have a place to stay?" Kayla informed yet questioned.

"Huh, I haven't thought about that. Well, Sonic, do you have anywhere to stay?" Tails questioned.

"Yeah, I usually sleep in a tree at the park." Sonic answered which made Kayla gasp and cover her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my, you don't have an actual house or anything?" she questioned.

Hearing this, Sonic looked down in depression.

"Well, I used to, before this whole thing started." he answered gloomly.

"Oh, you poor thing, why can't you let your family in the secret?" Kayla questioned.

"Well, that's just it. I now have a dangerous enemy, and that enemy is someone you know I defeated." Sonic informed.

"Dr. Eggman." Kayla gasped.

"Right, and if I told my family or anyone of the rest of my friends, who knows what Eggman would do to them if he found out." Sonic informed.

"I see, well, don't worry I have a plan." Kayla confessed.

Tails and Sonic looked at each other and then back at Kayla with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Plan? What plan?" Tails questioned tilting his head a little.

"It's easy, really. All we have to do is hide Sonic in your room and let him sleep in it secretly, and wolla, problem solved." Kayla answered.

The two look at each other with uncertainty written all over their faces before facing back to the girl.

"Uh, Kayla? I don't think that's such a good idea. What if mom, dad, or even Uncle Merlin find out about Sonic?" Tails informed yet questioned.

"Duh, put a blanket over him and tell them it's a Mr. Bun Buns, that stuffed rabbit you still sleep with." Kayla answered.

As soon as Sonic heard this, he burst out laughing his head off. Turning to the twins while still laughing, or should I say, chuckling, he spoke.

"You s-sleep with a s-stuffed animal!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he questioned once again bursting into a fit of pure laughter. Kayla decided to join in as well, she too enjoyed this little moment. Tails blushed a deep scarlet red on his cheeks.

"N-no! It's f-for Cream! Yeah, it's for Cream!" Tails protested, making his sister laugh harder.

"Tails, why are you giving it to that girl you kept on talking about 24/7 when you were seven? Do you have a thing for her?" she questioned laughing uncontrollably.

Sonic was now on the ground, he was laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face, Kayla was in the same state. Tails' face was redder than a tomato.

"G-guys! Can we just go in already before neighbors start to stare?" Tails questioned uncomfortably. He could already see porch lights flicking on.

After three long minutes filled with laughter and embarrassment, Sonic and Kayla agreed. The trio made their way in the back door.

* * *

Bokkun was in the room with a short man, paying close attention to the screen. This man wore a green sweater and green pants with brown boots. His eyes were the color of baby blue and he really didn't have anything on his head. In fact, he was bald, but he had six thin strings of hair on his head.

He and Bokkun were spying on Sonic, and Tails heading home. They weren't amused seeing Sonic at all, considering he had just destroyed their third robot in a row. Bokkun decided to break the silence by facing the man and asking a question.

"So," he began "how many Chaos Emeralds do we got, Snively?

The man apparently named Snively, turned to Bokkun. His face lighten up just a little bit because of that question.

"Right now, we have four, and our drones just entered the Master Emerald into our base. I'd say this emerald hunt is going swell for us, so far." he answered.

"Well, that's a relief. The sooner we get this emerald thing in the bag, the closer we are to Dr. Eggman not bossing us around anymore!" Bokkun cried in joy.

The man slightly sighed for hearing that fact of opinion before replying back to the robot child.

"That'll be the day, child. That'll be the day. But, we need to separate that Chaos Emerald from the hedgehog. If we don't, then he'll have the upper advantage." Snively informed.

"Hmm, you're right. But how can we do that?" Bokkun mused.

The two fell in complete silence musing to their selves. Suddenly, Bokkun's face grew a smile as he snapped his gloved fingers. Snively payed close attention to the little robot's actions and decided to question it.

"What is it, Bokkun?

"What if we kidnapped one of his friends and threaten them for the Chaos Emerald?" Bokkun suggested proudly.

Snively thought for a moment before he smiled a devilish grin. Slowly walking over to Bokkun, he place a hand on Bokkun's shoulder.

"Child, that just might work. Let me report this to Dr. Eggman. He might know who to kidnap." Snively informed.

Bokkun only nodded in response as Snively left the room. His attention returned to Sonic and Tails who were now chatting with a mysterious red haired girl as if they knew eachother. This Caught the little robot's attention, causing him to pay close to the girl and only the girl. One thought was on his mind.

_'Maybe we can kidnap her.'_

* * *

Everyone were sound asleep in the Prowers' house, well, almost everyone. Although, the halls were completely empty and dark, and snoring could be heard from all sorts of directions, there were a pair of ocean blue eyes that seeped in the darkness and light footsteps could be heard. The owner of these features revealed itself once it entered a small room and turned on the lights. This owner was Tails' twin sister and the girl who Sonic and Tails chatted with earlier, Kayla Prower.

She was wearing her trademark yellow short sleeve shirt and some thin yellow sweat pants. Right now, she was skimming through the refrigerator as if she has gone mad.

"Come on, where is it? I know it's in here somewhere."

After five long minutes, a loud but not so loud to wake anyone up "Aha" was heard. Satisfied, Kayla broke from the refrigerator, closing it and revealing a pack of gummy bears in her right palm. Leaving the kitchen and switching off its lights, she walked in a room that resembled to a living room, sitting on the couch. She then decided now was the perfect time for her to enjoy her little prize.

"It's a good thing I saved this from Canada. Now come to papa!" she exclaimed.

But, just as she was about to savor her little moment, suddenly, something metallic crashed through the wall and quickly wrapped itself around the poor girl. For, Kayla, she was taken off, surprised that something so unexpected and least expected came crashing through her original house and caught her in it's grasp. Only one last thought was on her mind before the metallic object, which apparently was a giant robotic claw, started to drag her outside.

_'Somebody, please help me'_

* * *

But, this incident didn't go unnoticed. Everyone, in the house, immediately awakened from their slumber, especially, Sonic and Tails. They were the first two to immediately investigate the scene. But, once they did, a shocking sight met them. Standing ahead of them, was the living room. It was a total wreck. The floor was painted with broken chunks of white wall and ceiling, while the couch was torn to shreds. Not to mention the fact, that glass shattered the floor as well. The duo exchanged shocked looks to eachother.

"What the hell happened here?" Sonic questioned.

Tails was just as clueless as his 'older brother' was, so he simply shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know." Tails confessed. "But, lets start searching for clues before my parents and uncle come down."

Sonic nodded in agreement and the two set off on their search.

* * *

After five full minutes, Sonic frustratingly slumped on what was left of the couch. He and Tails, for the past five minutes, didn't find not one single clue for what had caused the living room to look like as if it was trashed by a stampede of bulls. But, suddenly, a thought struck him.

_'Hold on a sec, here. Shouldn't have Kayla appeared by now? I can understand a girl's privacy, but, even she should've shown up by now.'_

It was then, he decided to get this confusing thought off his chest.

"Hey, Tails? Is your sister a heavy sleeper or something?" he questioned.

Tails, searching under some chunk of ceiling, answered back.

"No, and even if she was, even she would've heard this incident." he answered without taking his eyes off his search.

"Then, how come she isn't down here helping us searching? I'm sure that's what she would've been right now. I think something's up." Sonic confessed.

Hearing this, Tails shook his head a little. Still not taking his eyes off, he responded.

"Sonic, don't be ridiculous. I'm sure that she's o-" Tails suddenly became silent, his eyes reading something.

Taking notice of this, Sonic turned his attention towards his 'younger brother'.

"What is it, Tails?" he questioned.

Tails suddenly widen his eyes and gasped, eyes beginning to water. This caused the blue hedgehog to be even more curious, and a little bit concerned. Walking and snatching a little white note from Tails' hand., he began to read it. It said:

_Dear Sonic the hedgehog,_

_I'm very aware of you, and your little friend, and I must say, its going to be a pain dealing with the two of you. But, then again, who am I to worry. You may have super speed, but, that won't help you and your friends for long. Now then, unless you ever want to see your buddy's sister again, you will bring me your Chaos Emerald. Meet me at the abandoned chocolate factory in Fresno city. And if you don't, then lets just say little miss Kayla will be sleeping with the fishes. Muhahaha!_

_ Sincerely Dr. Eggman_

Once he finished, his blood boiled.

"That bastard! How the hell did he know I even had the emerald!?" he cried.

Tails wiped his face with his shirt and turned his attention to the pissed off hedgehog.

"You mean you still have that Chaos Emerald from class?" he questioned. His response was a quick nod from the hedgehog.

"Yeah, but, I'm gonna give him what he wants in order to save Kayla." he answered. Hearing this, Tails did a double take. Did he just hear correctly?

"WHAT!? But, you can't! If Dr. Eggman gets the emerald, then, there's no telling what havoc he could cause." he protested. Sonic sighed.

"I know, but, what choice do I have. If I don't show up, then, only God knows what Eggman's gonna do to Kayla." Sonic informed.

Tails stayed silent. Sonic was right, if they didn't cough up the emerald, then, there was a chance that Kayla might be tortured by Dr. Eggman, or even worse, killed. Finally, he nodded in agreement.

"I hate to say it, but, you're right. We need to trade that emerald for Kayla." Tails informed. Sonic had a puzzled look on his face.

"We? Tails, I'm going alone. You're gonna stay here, I can't risk losing your life." he informed.

"But, Sonic! I have to come, I just have to! Kayla and I may be twins, but, I was born first, meaning she's my little sister! I haven't seen her for two years and now I'm just getting that opportunity to. I refuse to stay here, knowing my little sister is in the clutches of that madman!" Tails informed Please, Sonic." This caused the hedgehog to think for awhile, afterwards, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you can come. She is your family after all." Sonic offered. "But, Tails, please be careful. I really don't want you ending up in the hospital."

The little child smiled in delight, before he hugged Sonic without warning.

"Thanks Sonic! I promise you won't regret this!" he assured. Sonic smiled and ruffled the boy's yellow hair.

"I hope so. Now lets get going before your folks come down and freak out about how much they're gonna have to pay for a new living room, and a big blue talking hedgehog being in their house." he suggested.

Tails chuckled and nodded in agreement. Sonic then scooped the boy in his arms and blasted off, heading towards Fresno city.

* * *

**Okay, again sorry for taking so long. But, this time I'm gonna try to get the next chapter here as quick as possible! So, what's gonna happen to Kayla? What does Eggman have in store for Sonic and Tails? Stick around and find out! Please R & R! **


	12. ch12: The decision part 2

**Chapter 11: The decision part 2**

Darkness, that's all she could see. Kayla Prower, Tails' twin sister, was recently kidnapped by a huge metallic claw, and now, here she was, wearing a blind fold, with her hands tied behind her back, and was standing a hundred feet in the air on a steel building in Fresno city. But, she wasn't alone. In fact, she was far from alone. The villainous and clever insane Dr. Eggman, was apparently pacing back and forth, grumbling every second.

"Oh for the love of machinery, where are they?" he grumbled.

Hearing this and figuring it was Tails and Sonic he was talking about, Kayla felt like she just had to answer that.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe they're trying to find this godforsaken building, and once they do, they'll be able to kick your butt." she retorted. However, this only made Dr. Eggman growl in anger.

"Such talk from an eight year old whose about to become my new home guest if her beloved twin brother and hedgehog hero don't show their asses here in two minutes!" he growled.

Kayla only growled in response and kept quiet. Once she was out of the picture, Dr. Eggman continued to grumble. But, he didn't get far once he heard an all too familiar voice he despised the most.

"Hey doc, hope we're not too late for the party."

It was Sonic the hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower. Right now, they were standing proud and confident, well, Sonic was anyway. Dr. Eggman grinned once he noticed their appearance.

"Ah, finally arrived have we? I expected you and your sidekick to arrive mere seconds after you read my little letter, especially for the Blue Blur." he reminded. Sonic placed his index finger on his lip, as if in thought.

"The Blue Blur huh? Neat name, I think I'm gonna stick with that one." he mused."But, I could also use something else, what about the Speed thingy, or Mighty Speed guy, eh, Mr. Speed guy? Oh, I know, the Fastest Thing Alive, and Speed Demon, too! Now, those names suit me, wouldn't you agree?"

"Grr, shut up already!" Dr. Eggman snapped. "Now then, the emerald or Kayla? Which one shall it be, hedgehog?

"Hmm, good question. Either, I choose an innocent little girl and my best bud's sis, or a powerful gem that could cause destruction and possibly destroy the world, if it falls in the wrong hands like you. Well, I was never the one to be a bad guy, so I'll have to chose Kayla..."

"Excellent." Eggman purred.

"AND the emerald."

"What!?"

After the hedgehog finished, he dashed over to Kayla quicker than a blink of the naked eye, and scooped her up in his arms, and dashed back over to Tails. Once, he brought Kayla over, he used the quills on the back of his head and sliced Kayla's rope that kept her hands together, while Tails untied her blindfold. Once, Kayla could see again and move her hands, she hugged the duo.

"Oh, thank you so much! I was so scared and, and, and I thought that Dr. Eggman guy was push me off here!" she cried. "Speaking of which, where IS here?"

The duo looked at each other before they decided to respond.

"Well, uh, Kayla, don't freak out, but-" Tails started to say.

"Why don't you have a look yourself?" Sonic finished.

"Huh? What are you talking ab-" Kayla began to question until her eyes laid their attention on her surroundings. Apparently, they were standing on a high dull grey building, that looked to be a hundred feet in the air. Twitching, her right eye and letting out an ear piercing scream, she quickly jumped into Tails' arms, holding on tight as if for dear life. This earned a chuckle from Sonic. Finally, Dr. Eggman spoke.

"Sonic, either you hand over that emerald or else." he threatened.

"Or else what? You're gonna try and kidnap ME for the emerald?" Sonic mocked.

"No, THIS!" Dr. Eggman shouted as he pressed a button.

Before anyone could do anything, the same metal claw that captured Kayla the first time, suddenly shot out from nowhere and capture Kayla, AGAIN.

"Oh no, not again!" she cried as she begin to squirm.

"KAYLA!" Tails cried.

Sonic turned to the screen and muttered "I just had to ask."

Soon enough, the thing which owned the claw hovered from behind the clouds and above the building everyone was on, it revealed to be a robotic dog. Sonic put an arm in front of Tails for protection.

"I gotta say, Eggman, I knew you'd have an ace up your sleep, but, this? I gotta admit., this is new." he admitted.

"Hohohoho! Indeed it is, say hello to Egg Cybertron, my pet, and destroyer of this little girl unless you give me the Chaos Emerald." Dr. Eggman threatened. Sonic placed his index finger on his lip once again, but, this time he was really thinking.

"Hmm, nope, I'm keeping it and freeing Kayla." he concluded as he readied himself to charge. However, Dr. Eggman, wagged his index finger repeatedly.

"Ah, ah, ah, one more step and I crush this girl into a puddle." he warned. And with that, Egg Cybertron's claw started to squeeze Kayla, much to her her discomfort. Kayla closed her eyes shut and tears started to stream down her face.

"Gah, stop it! Please, help me!" she cried.

"Kayla!" Tails cried.

"Cut it out, Eggman!" Sonic growled with his fists balled up.

"I'll stop once yo cough up the Emerald, rodent." Dr. Eggman informed.

Sonic looked back to Tails who had a desperate look on his face. The boy nodded to the hedgehog. Once, Sonic understood the message, he turned back to and sighed.

"Alright, doc, you win. We'll give you the emerald, but, you have to release Kayla in return." he offered. Dr. Eggman grinned.

"Excellent choice. Now then, the emerald if you please." he gestured. With one final sigh, Sonic hesitantly made his way over to the mad scientist. Once he was face to face with the doctor's ugly face, he reached in his quills and pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald. This caused both Tails and Kayla to gape, and Eggman's grin to widen. Finally, he placed the emerald in Eggman's gloved palm. Dr. Eggman immediately crackled in delight.

"HOHOHOHO! At long last, I have your Chaos Emerald! Now, all I have to do is find the rest and my glorious Eggmanland will come to be! Muhahahaha!" he gloated. But, his gloating didn't last for long, due to a certain blue hedgehog.

"Alright, doc, we gave you what you wanted, now, give us what we want. Let Kayla go!" Sonic demanded.

"Hmm, aw yes, the girl. Well, I'm sorry to say, but, I think I may keep her for a little longer." Eggman informed.

"WHAT!?" Sonic, Tails and Kayla cried.

"Why you dirty little-, you're going down!" Sonic growled as he charged forth with a speedy spin dash.

"Not today rodent, Cybertron?" ordered.

Sonic was charging full speed at Egg Cybertron, he was determined to save Kayla no matter what the price. But, just as he was 1 foot from Kayla, a steel metal claw connected to his jaw, sending him flying in the air. This impact caused him to fly off the building, but, just as all hope was lost, he luckily grabbed the ledge of the building, now holding on for dear life.

"Sonic!" Tails cried and started running towards his 'older brother.' Reaching out his hand, he held in Sonic's range. Sonic, on the other hand, was sweating like crazy. Never before in his life has he hanged from an actual high place and here he was, doing so right now.

"Sonic, give me your hand! Trust me, you'll be okay!" Tails assured. Sonic looked down.

"Sorry, but, I really don't wanna fall and hit the ground with a splat!" Sonic protested.

"Sonic." Tails warned.

"Alright, fine." Sonic grumbled.

Quickly, he grabbed Tails' hand and held it tightly. Tails, being weaker and younger struggled to pull the teenager up at first, but, soon enough, he worked it out and finally pulled the hedgehog up with all his strength. Both teen hedgehog and human boy rolled across the surface. What happened next, is something they weren't hoping for.

"Well, this has been quite the show for me, but, I think it's time I and my guest headed back home, ta tah!" he announced as he flew away in his Egg Mobile. Egg Cybertron, at first, stood as still as a rock, but after awhile, he launched off. Both, Tails and Sonic could hear Kayla's voice for the last time before they blacked out from Eggman's little attack.

"TAILS! SONIC! HELP ME!"

And the world went black.

* * *

**See, toldja so. So, will Sonic and Tails ever get Kayla back? And, why did Eggman suddenly decide to take Kayla back to his base? Find out next time! Please R & R!**


	13. ch13: The rescue part 1

**Chapter 13: The rescue part 1**

"DAMMIT!" shouted an enraged blue hedgehog, pounding his fist on a table.

"Sonic, calm down! *sniff* I-I'm just as upset as you are, but, shouting and punching a table isn't going to fix any of this!" a depressed young boy stated.

Sonic and Tails were sitting at a table outside a restaurant having a conversation while waiting for their meal to come. Things weren't going great for them that morning. They were moping from their event that took place last night. Ever since they had awoken from their little fall about, they were extremely upset. The duo failed to rescue Tails' twin sister, Kayla Prower, from being kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, and now they failed to rescue her from actually being taken prisoner by the evil scientist into his base! Right now, Sonic seemed to be extremely furious, Tails, on the other hand, was far from furious, he was depressed. Depressed, because he failed to save his little sister twice, and who knows what kind of hell she could be going through right now. Finally, what seemed like hours, but, in reality, only ten minutes, their waitress showed. She passed down a plate of three chili dogs and some tater tots, along with a glass of strawberry lemonade to Sonic. Tails was given a plate of blueberry pancakes and some hash-brown, along with a glass of milk. She brought out her note pad.

"Will that be all you two are having today?" she questioned.

"Yes, that's it, thank you." Tails answered with a sad tone.

The waitress realized the tone of Tails' voice and couldn't help but look at Tails with a curious look.

"Um, excuse me for asking, but, is everything okay?" she questioned, a bit worried. Tails simply nodded with a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah," he started, "just a little tired is all." This seemed to be enough to work on the waitress, because, she nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I understand. Seeya around!" she said as she ran in the restaurant, someone was calling her name.

Sonic turned his attention to Tails who was now taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"Well, she seemed nice, unlike the other waiters and waitresses I've seen in this place." he blurted out. Tails turned his attention from his food to the hedgehog.

"Well, yeah, she is a lot younger than everyone else. She looks around your age, to be honest." he confessed, after taking a sip of his milk.

"Think she might go to our school?" Sonic questioned. Tails shook his head in disbelief.

"Sonic, that doesn't matter now! What matters is figuring out a way to save my sister!" he snapped.

After hearing this, Sonic's face turned into a scowl. He growled in anger.

"You're right about that one! Lets hurry up and eat and get outta here!" he demanded.

Tails nodded in agreement and the two ate in silence.

* * *

Amy Rose was walking down the streets of the city. She was determined to get out of her house today even if her long year crush was gone. Right now, she was skimming through the stores she passed while caught in deep thought.

'_Oh, what am I suppose to do now? Sonic's *sniff* dead. I don't know where the heck Tails is. Knuckles and Tikal are studying. Rouge is at a family reunion. Shadow, well, only god knows what he's doing. Cream's with her mom having a mother and daughter day, and everyone else is just plain out busy! *sigh* Might as well, head to Ihop and -"_ but she didn't get a chance to finish once she heard a familiar laugh. _'Huh, I know that laugh from anywhere, its...TAILS!'_

Hearing the laugh once more, Amy whipped her head straight forward, cutting her thoughts short. She cupped a hand to her ear to make sure that was the laugh of her two fake tailed friend, and soon enough it was.

"That's Tails alright, but where the heck has he been!? We haven't seen him for two days in a row, and that's unusual for him, unless he gives us a heads up!" she asked no one in particular. "I've got to check this out!"

And with that, the pink haired preteen took off running down the street, hoping to see her yellowed haired friend again.

* * *

Both Sonic and Tails were just about done with their meal. Well, Sonic was finishing up his tater-tots while Tails was wiping his face with a napkin. Afterwards, Tails placed the napkin on his empty plate and leaned his head on the table, sighing a bit. The blue hedgehog took notice of his friend's actions and knew what was up, he then spoke.

"Hey, Tails? I know you miss your sister and last night was a good example about it too. But, hey, no sweat, we'll get her back in no time!" he encouraged.

Tails picked his head up, and looked at Sonic with a small smile.

"You really think so?" he questioned. This in turn, caused Sonic to grin even wider, and with a thumbs up he responded.

"Heh, you bet we will. And with my speed, tight moves, and your crazy smart brainpower, this should be a cinch. Hell, if you and I had a HQ test to see whose smarter, you would beat me in a heartbeat!" he reassured. This surely did lighten up Tails' spirits, making him smile with confidence, and it even made him laugh.

"Thanks Sonic, I can always count on you!" he thank.

"Heh, no problem. Now lets get outta here and go kick Eggman's fat ass!" he encouraged.

"Yeah!" Tails yelled in agreement.

Suddenly though, they were both hit in the head by an object, causing them to both yelp in pain and surprise. Afterwards, Tails opened his eyes and glanced down only to see a brown smelly boot in front of them. One sniff made Sonic scrunch up his nose and cover it up quickly with a gloved hand. Tails in a similar state, fanned the air.

"Ow, what the hell? Where did that come from, and oh god it stinks! It smells like someone just died!" Sonic cried. Tails looked in each direction until he laid eyes upwards.

"There!" he exclaimed as he pointed upwards. Sonic followed his gaze until it stopped. There, up in an apartment across the street with a window opened was an old lady who looked like she was extremely pissed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE RUINING MY BEAUTY SLEEP, GODDAMMIT!' she screamed. It was Tails' turn to speak.

"Er, sorry mam, it won't happen again, carry on with your nap." he assured. The old lady shot one last death glare before she slammed her window shut.

Once that was settled, Tails noticed Sonic with his hands on his hips.

"Damn, that lady got anger issues. Beauty sleep? Ha, more like a Halloween make over. Did you see how her hair was everywhere?" he remarked.

"Sonic..." Tails scolded. Sonic, in turn, just smiled a cheeky grin.

"What? I couldn't help it." he confessed.

"*sigh* Lets just get out of here. I'm eager to save Kayla, ya know." Tails ordered.

"Right, lets-" but the hedgehog was interrupted by a familiar voice that he hasn't heard in ages.

"TAILS! THERE YOU ARE!" the voice exclaimed.

Sonic watched as Amy pushed by him, not noticing him and quickly hugged Tails. Both hedgehog, and boy were surprised to see their familiar pink haired friend here, especially hugging Tails. Finally, Tails gave the courage to speak.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" he questioned. Amy opened her eyes and smiled.

"Well, duh, to see you, of course. You didn't leave any messages or anything to let us know where you've been. Everyone, including me, has been wondering where you've been, silly." she answered.

"Well, I've been hanging out with-" but the boy immediately cut himself off not to blow Sonic's cover. Amy rose her brow in a confused matter.

"With who? Who have you been hanging out with?" She questioned. She noticed Tails quickly glancing behind her with nervous eyes and back to the ground. But, she didn't get it, why would Tails look _behind_ her instead of _in front_ of her? It didn't make any sense. Finally, deciding to take a good look behind her, she turned around, but instantly gasped when she noticed something behind her. There, standing was a familiar blue hedgehog that we all knew, Sonic.

_'Oh crap.'_ he thought once Amy noticed him...

* * *

**Aw snap, Amy's there and she sees Sonic! And if only Sonic was right about Kayla being okay. What will happen next and will Kayla really be okay or will Eggman have something in store for the two? Find out next time! Please R & R!**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's note: Okay, so here's what I thought what I should do. I decided I'm going to to make a rewrite on this story. Sorry for those of you who really liked this story, but I feel the story's not starting off with a good start. So I'm going to make sure this version is better and makes more since. And don't worry, I'll completely do the whole story. **

**Thanks for listening and hopefully understanding what I'm dealing with here. I promise this will be better.**

**-Sincerely Yasmine155. **


End file.
